Faegance (English Version)
by inolvidable23
Summary: AU. A carefully chosen revenge, three humans in the spotlight and a war between races that was about to explode by a single cause. A human condemned the king of them all to a life of solitude and only a human could save him now. The only question was whether it was worth sacrificing love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I'm back! Well as always thank you for reading here's is my new history and the last one in english for the moment. I have to write in Spanish and then, if you want I will translate them, I promise!

Now I have two things to say to you:

1º The CLUBDOCCUBUS auction has started so if you want to donate please go to this page: clubdoccubus wix com / club-doccubus (remove the spaces) and read how to do it.

Its a beautiful proyect and I'm proud to be part of it.

And:

2º I got this amazing beta (yes, you are amazing) that is correcting my work. First it was "Lost Hope Broken Dreams" and now I'm gonna post the first 5 chapters of "Choices Of Destiny" later today.

If you want to re-read the history in best quality, feel free to look at it tonight!

Thanks for read, review and for taking the time, really, you are the best! and yes, now the chapter!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Plan Of Destruccion<strong>

_"Father!"_

_"No, Ysabeau!" "Stay with your sisters!"_

_"No!" "Father!"_

"No!"

The eyes of Ysabeau McCorrigan suddenly opened while she stood in her bed with cold sweat running down her body while she turned to the real world.

The real world without her father.

She closed her eyes while she felt the pain through her like a knife. Long time ago her father disappeared in the darkness created by some stupid human who wanted to kill her father and make her mother his sexual slave while he conquered the world.

Because they were Fae, the stronger people in that earth and he wanted all their power.

The Faes had amazing abilities and a really long life, sometimes too long making them the owners of the world that they protected and used to feed in order to preserver their kind.

Till that human came here and with his attack, left them without king and without the strength to rule the world.

Having to let the weak humans take control...

Ysabeau breathed while she got out the bed thinking in humans, she didn't hate all of them and they're were her best way to feed but she didn't trust them because of the one that betrayed he father and she wanted revenge of them.

She wanted for them to cry and fear them just for a moment.

That's why her sisters and her were planning something to show that people that they were not weak, they were Fae and they were gonna fight till the end.

"Then, they are the chosen..."

"Yeah, this is gonna be great..."

Ysabeau went to the kitchen of the apartament that she with her sisters, Kenzi and Tamsin lived since they moved to the city, partly for their feeding and partly for their revenge, besides, they were Fae and they weren't scared of the dangers of the city.

She was a succubus, a fae that feed of sexual energy, Kenzi was a mesmer and she feed on the dark thoughts of the people and Tamsin, was a valkyrie and she feed on the desires of fight.

A strong team to reclaim their realm to the humans.

"What are you doing?" asked Ysabeau while she put herself a glass of water.

"We're choosing our victims, BoBo." said Kenzi.

Bo walked to her sisters taking the photographs of the chosen humans who were part of their revenge that was basically seduce, destroy and kill them in front of the others human letting them know their true powers.

_A Fae plan..._

They weren't killers but if that was the only way they knew to reclaim what was theirs then they were gonna do it without thinking.

Bo passed her hand through one of the photographs of one man that seemed pretty sexy, with dark blond hair, he seemed wild making the succubus look at her middle sister who smiled taking the photograph from her hand.

"That is mine and his name is Dyson Lewis, is the older brother of the three brothers we chose." said Tamsin. "...he is wild in bed and he's the most sexy thing I saw apart from being one of the best detectives of the city and a militar with three condecorations for bravery."

"Wow...a strong human." said Bo. "You've chose brothers?"

"Yes, sister." said Kenzi. "..my human is Hale Lewis, the younger of the three, adopted when he was a little baby, he is the most funny and carefree of the three brothers."

"Just like you." muttered Bo.

"Yes...in everything but being adopted." smiled Kenzi. "He was detective and militar too and he's got a condecoration for bravery and a meeting with the queen of England." said Kenzi.

"Impressed..." said Bo. "Seem like you got the best so...what's for me?"

"This...she's Lauren Lewis, the middle sister." said Tamsin. "...blond, sexy but a little nerdy."

"Very nerdy." said Kenzi. "She's the best forensic doctor of the police and a militar doctor that served in Afghanistan and in the Congo."

Bo didn't heard her sister while she took the photograph of Lauren Lewis that was in front of her. The light in he room made Bo look better at the image, taking a look first time her gold hair and the little smile that played in her lips that made her succubus roar back to life inside her body.

"I like her..." muttered Bo licking her lips.

"Great, because she is the most difficult to seduce." said Kenzi. "...serious and probably the smartest person in this world, she's the most dangerous, understood?"

"Yes, sir." said Bo. "When are we going start the plan?"

"Tomorrow night." said Tamsin who then turned serious. "And remember why are we doing this, girls, for our father and our people."

The two sisters looked at Tamsin before smiling, it was time for the humans to learn what was their place in this world and why they can't mess with the Fae.

Because they were monsters and monsters were masters on hunting.

* * *

><p>Trick Mcorrigan breathed while he looked again in the prophecy, the one who talked about the return of the king of the Fae, their place in this world and the peace between humans and Faes.<p>

But for that to happen a price had to be paid...the happiness of his granddaughters.

It wasn't the fact of having or not his king back, it was the fact that they were playing with the happiness of the most important people in his life that now was in danger because that prophecy that forced them to chose.

_The happiness of their little girls..._

The prophecy wasn't very clear but Trick could understand that the love and the loyalties of his granddaughters were compromised.

And that between humans and Fae, only one of them could win in a war.

_In the fourth night of the fifth day,_

_The darkness while shine with the light,_

_The ones that looked like enemies,_

_will be they only hope._

_The blood that buried him,_

_should make him free,_

_to rule the world,_

_that is in weak hands._

_But be careful with the looks,_

_but nothing is what it seems,_

_and loose the light of the human blood_

_could mean live in darkness of the Fae world._

_Interwined destinies between humans and Fae,_

_a happiness that came from the darkness,_

_and for who some should die._

_The happiness of the princess,_

_that never will get fulfilled._

"Father?"

Trick closed the book when he saw his daugther, a beautiful woman like no other who sat beside him while he let a breath out.

"This is..." muttered Aife.

"This is their destiny, Aife..." muttered Trick. "...this book had the only to free your husband and the only thing that can make your daugthers miserables."

Aife breathd while she passed a hand for her face while she used the other one to touch the book that held all the things she desired and the only thing that she couldn't afford.

A choice between her husband and her daugthers.

"Why we couldn't have normal lives, father?" asked Aife. "...why Ysabeau, Tamsin and Kenzi can't have their deserved happiness?"

"Because your husband is the king of the Fae." muttered Trick. "...and his destiny will always be important."

Trick put a hand over her daughter's before he used his other hand to get the book away from his daughter not wanting her to be hurting anymore.

But at least, they would be happy for a little time.

"Will they be happy, father?" said Aife.

"They will, Aife." said Trick. "...true love is hard and hurtful but your daughters will feel it making them become better persons, especially for Bo."

"Serously?" asked Aife.

Trick smiled getting up from his seat while he helped his daughter but she didn't seemed quite convinced.

"If I only didn't left Taft get near me..." muttered Aife.

"Humans are ignorants, daughter." said Trick. "...they don't know anything about the world."

"Like us..." said the succubus.

"Yeah, like us." said Trick. "...but they are more impredecive and that makes them more dangerous."

Aife agreed, she knew that not all the humans were bad but the pain that one of them caused her and her family was enough to make her daughters think that they were the worst and now they were about to call for their revenge.

Just like their destiny said.

"Then...whe have to let this go on?" asked Aife.

"Yes." said Trick. "We have to let this hapen to finish this war."

Because in the end, the two races had the same rules and maybe the revenge that their granddaughters was the only way to free thir king from his prison and return the order to this crazy world.

Creating a world were humans and Fae could live and work together..

_When I left Silas ideas get in my head?_

Silas was the king of the Fae, a man that believed in humans and they place in this world. He didn't wanted to hurt them and that's why he trusted Isaac Taft, a man with a lot of bad ideas that, in a moment of strength, seduced Aife and throwed the king into a death train forever.

Lucky for everyone, Trick understood the true meaning behind Taft plans and killed him because he could be the new king but the pain he cause to his family was already done and now they could only live with the consecuences.

The hate that Trick and his family felt for the humans.

Trick only wanted to end all this and to be ready as much as he could for his granddaughters when the time came.

**-Faegance-**

_The darkness...always darkness..._

"Coffe, sir?"

"No, Elisa." muttered him. "...thanks."

The woman smiled at him before leaving him alone with his thoughts and his shadows who walked around him like always.

Since Isaac Taft betrayed him.

He couldn't believe that only a human and his trust in him put him in that train surrounded by death souls that wouldn't leave him alone.

"If only I could find a way out of her." muttered to himself.

He was trying to understand was what saying the sacred prophecy, the one that named three heroes and one sacrifice to get out of that place to reclaim again his place in his world.

But he couldn't understand all and now he could only get in earth in shadows form looking for answers.

Answers that he was still yet to found.

"But I will find them..." he murmured looking at his red wine. "...I will find the answer and I will go back to my family..."

And that was the only promise he couldn't break for anything in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Human Nights**

"Body number three was found outside the city this morning like the others, there's no trace of fight, no cuts, no defensive injuries, nothing."

Lauren Lewis looked at her brother and partner Dyson while he read the oficial report of their third victim this week. A thirty year old man that who didn't had anything in his body that could tell them what happened to him.

Something that made her life and work harder.

"Tell me you have something, sis." said Dyson. "... boss will put me in desk work forever if I don't solve this case."

"I would love to say something useful for you but there is nothing." said Lauren. "...or the killer was very smart or our victim didn't fought him."

Dyson breathed put his hands in his head while Lauren smiled and put a hand in her brother's arm at the same time that the doors of her forensic laboratory opened again showing her younger brother, Hale Lewis, getting to them with his sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hale..."

"Don't tell me anything..." muttered Hale. "...my head is gonna explode."

Lauren looked at her little brother before taking his sunglasses from his eyes showing a tired look while Dyson smacked him in the head.

"Do you remember what I told you about going to parties when you had a important case?" said Dyson. "...we are going to get get fired for this."

"Shut up..." muttered Hale. "...I hoped that my beautiful sister had something for my headache because..."

Before he could end his phrase a bowl of cold water was threw over his head making him close his eyes and shiver while Dyson bitted his tongue to stop his laugh and Laren breathed leaving the bowl in the ground while she looked at the death body in her table.

"First, respect my job and the death people here." said Lauren. "...and second, this is the best way to help you."

Hale said something under his breath before take his wet jacket off leaving it in a chair in fron of his sister while he looked at their victim.

"Another one?" asked Hale.

"Yes, and that makes three of them." said Dyson. "...what's killing them?"

"Maybe is a plague." muttered Lauren. "...but I looked at the samples and it seemed fine."

"And a serial killer?" asked Hale. "...someone that is killing without weapons...and know his victims."

"Hale, that's impossible..." said Dyson. "...nobody can know three people that are not related and don't go in the same group of friends."

Hale breathed, this case was taking a lot on everyone because they couldn't find anything to relate but death bodies who didn't gave them anything...

Making them think the unthinkable.

"I'm going to run more test, boys." said Lauren. "I'm sure I'm gonna find out something."

"We know you will." said Dyson. "...you're the only one out of us that has enough brain to do it.·

"...that's not brain, is work, Dyson" said Lauren. "...I'm gonna stay here tonight so if you had something to.."

"No!" "Tonight you have to be free..."

The two brothers looked at Hale who had the that funny look in his eyes that tell them that he already had something planned for them.

"We have a party to attend." said Hale.

"Hale..." said Lauren looking at him. "...you're seriously asking me to leave my job to go to a party?"

"Is Ciara..." muttered Hale. "...besides, you're not gonna find anything else from this guys and you know it."

Dyson opened his eyes in surprise while Lauren tried to give him a answer that she already knew she didn't had. Hale was right, she couldn't do anything else but read the reports again looking for something.

Even if she was sure that there was nothing.

"I can't go." said Lauren. "...it's not only work, I'm not a party person."

"Come on, Ciara wants to see you." said Hale who then looked at his big brother. "...and you."

"That's a surprise." muttered Dyson. "...but I think I'll go."

"I'm not." said Lauren.

"Lo..." started Hale.

"No, Hale." said Lauren. "I'm not going."

Hale breathed while Dyson smiled, this scene was the typical between them. Dyson watched his brothers fight all day but in the end he knew that Hale adored Lauren and Lauren took care of them like a mother.

"Ok, sis..." said Hale. "...but they told me that some woman are..."

"Hale, stop." said Lauren. "...I don't care."

The younger Lewis gave up turning to leave the forensic room while Dyson looked at his sister who was reading again the report of the victims.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" asked Dyson.

"Yeah..." said Lauren looking at her brother. "...I'm a big girl, Dyson, go get fun and say "hi" to Ciara for me."

"If I'm lucky I will say her more than "hi"." said Dyson with a smile.

Lauren laughed before watching him walk away with the feeling that something was coming and was gonna change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>The Diamond club was full and it has to do nothing with luck. Ciara was de daughter of a big important man and like her father, she learned to be the best in her business better that some of the people who were here tonight looking at her new awesome club.<p>

Her clubs became de the best of the city and she had everything that this world had to offer for her.

"Ciara..."

"Ciara!" "Please!"

"Miss..."

"Ci?"

The last voice made Ciara turn to see the face of her first love and the main reason for her to be here tonight, Dyson Lewis.

"Dyson!" shouted Ciara running to hug him.

Dyson smiled while he took Ciara in his arms and Hale kissed her head while she hugged him too, the Lewis always took care of her when they were little and she loved all of them.

Dyson was her first boyfriend, yes, but Lauren and Hale were her best friends even after breaking up with Dyson they still treated her like family.

"You look awesome." smiled Dyson.

"You too." said Ciara. "...and you, Hale...wow..."

Hale smiled looking at himself while he blushed a little, Ciara was a good friend and always helped him when he wanted to become a detective and, even when he knew that she and Dyson couldn't be together, he knew that she loved his brother and sister and for that, she was a precious part of his family.

"Lauren?" asked Ciara.

"She couldn't make it..." said Hale. "...work..."

"No, no..." said Ciara. "...she's there..."

The two brothers looked at the golden hair of her sister getting down from the stairs of the club with a big smile on her face while she looked at them dressed in a silver dress that made Dyson and Hale look at her amazed.

Meanwhile, not so far away, Bo felt her mouth hitting the ground when she saw her human get down from the stairs with a princess elegance without losing the sexual feelings that her body was showing to the rest of the people with that dress that was tight in all the parts that were needed and showing that curves that were made for sin.

"Bo..." said Tamsin.

"Bo!" shouted Kenzi.

Bo turned to see her sisters who were giving her funny looks while she felt her inner succubus demanding sex with that blonde woman.

_Mine..._

The succubus had to bit her tongue when she saw Lauren hugging her brothers and the woman who was with them making her feeling the insane jealousy kicking her hard when she saw the closeness in them.

"Mine..." growled Bo without being able to stop herself.

Tamsin and Kenzi looked at her before trying to stop her from going to where the humans were without caring about anything else.

"Bo, calm down..." muttered Kenzi.

"Calm your horses, succubus." said Tamsin.

But Bo didn't seemed to heard them while she walked closer to the humans table shoving everyone who stood in her way there.

"¿¡What are you doing!?" shouted a ogre out of nowhere.

Tamsin could barely get her sister away before the ogre punched her, lucky for them, the club was full and nobody seemed to care to much about what was happening with them.

_Just what we needed now..._

"Eh big boy, we don't want problems." said Kenzi putting herself in front of her sisters.

"She pushed me!" said the ogre. "...and I make her pay for it!"

That was enough to make Bo look at him and grab him by the shirt before her eyes came closer to his dangerously.

"Look buddy, don't mess with me." muttered Bo.

"I'm gonna destroy you, bitch." growled the ogre.

"Yeah? You can try if you have the balls..." growled Tamsin beside her sister.

Kenzi looked at her big sister before rolling her eyes, she should had waited this. Tamsin was a valkyrie and her desires for a good fight were always present.

"Here we go again..." muttered Kenzi.

The ogre grabbed Bo by the arm and got with her and her sister out of the club while Dyson looked at the scene and got a glimpse of a beautiful blonde that gave him the feel that she got on some kind of problems.

"Hale..." said Dyson.

"Yeah, I saw that..." said Hale looking at him.

"Do I have to call security?" asked Ciara looking at them.

Hale and Dyson looking at each other before they got up from his chairs and started to go to the same exit that the womens and that big guy passed a minutes before wanting to know what had happened there.

"Dyson?" said Ciara.

"Don't worry, Ci..." said Lauren. "We take care of this."

Ciara looked at her while she saw Lauren got out of the club too and instantly called for her security to make sure that they brothers and sister were fine.

After all they were Lewis and getting in problems was the best thing they did.

_Maybe coming back wasn't a bad idea..._

She was going to live adventures here, in that, she didn't had a doubt...

**-Faegance-**

Outside the club, the ogre stood before the sisters looking at them with a smile while Tamsin looked back at him waiting for his attack.

She was a valkyrie and no one could beat her, not even a full grow ogre.

"Pretty face...sad thing that I'm gonna destroy you." said the ogre.

"Less talk and more fight, asshole." said Bo.

The ogre growled before attacking them, Tamsin and Bo got out of her way easy but Kenzi didn't, the ogre grabbed her arm and threw against a container with all his force.

"Of course he would catch me." muttered Kenzi trying to use her powers to control him and making a face of pain when she moved her hand. "...it hurts..."

"A mesmer..." said the ogre with a smile. "...this is gonna be fun."

Kenzi closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the attack when, out of nowhere, a shadow appeared over her and hit the ogre making the big beat fall to the ground while the shadow of a man stood in front her.

Surprising both Tamsin and Bo.

"Nobody told you to never hit a woman?" said the man.

"Who the hell are you!?" shouted the ogre.

"Police." said Dyson appearing beside Tamsin while Lauren appeared beside Bo. "...and you have serious problems."

Tamsin smiled looking at their new heores while Bo felt the urge to contain her powers with Lauren so close to her.

"Everything alright?" said Lauren with a smile. "...someone's hurt?"

"No..." said Bo. "...well, my...my sister...the container...she...she... into...it..."

_Get a grip, succubus!_

Lauren smiled putting a hand in Bo's arm making the succubus more nervous while the doctor looked at Kenzi who was still behind Hale who was using his body to shield her.

"Don't worry I'm a forensic doctor I can help her." said Lauren.

Bo smiled while her heart beat hard against her chest, this was the woman she had to use and kill and was turning her crazy with her demeanor and her smile making her regret having to kill her.

She could had fun with her.

Meanwhile, Dyson walked with smile in front of Tamsin, who was looking at him surprised of his confidence even if before him was a man clearly stronger.

"You are under arrest for public dIsobedience." said Dyson. "...and for trying to hurt this womens..."

"Do you think I care!?" shouted the ogre.

The big ogre attacked Dyson who smiled before making the big guy fall to the ground when he put his foot before him in a strategic way and then he saw Hale came closer to them and put the handcuffs in the guy's hands.

"What did you say?" asked Hale.

The ogre growled while Hale and Dyson got him up the ground and threw him to the club security who took him out while they went back to the girls looking at Lauren who was examining Kenzi's arm.

"She's ok?" asked Dyson to Tamsin.

"She is pouting but she will survive." smiled Tamsin. "Thanks."

"No problem." said Dyson. "...is my job."

Tamsin looked at him before touching his arm and then turned to her little sister who had her head in Hale's chest, the younger Lewis brother and the human assigned to Kenzi for their revenge.

"Don't worry, Lauren's the best." assured Hale.

"Ok..." breathed Kenzi. "...ouch!"

"Sorry." said Lauren. "...it's not broken but its better if you rest and don't move your arm in a couple of days."

"Great..my good arm." muttered Kenzi.

Bo looked at her before smile at her sister and then turned to Lauren who was absolutely focused while she healed Kenzi who seemed more calm now.

"Hey...thanks for take care of her." said Bo.

"You're welcome..." said Lauren.

"Bo...my name is Bo McCorrigan...well, Ysabeau Mcorrigan but everyone calls me Bo." said Bo. "...this Kenzi and the blonde here is Tamsin, my older and younger sister...and you are..."

"Lauren, Lauren Lewis..." said Lauren. "...and they are Dyson and Hale, my brothers."

"A pleasure..." said Bo licking her lips. "...Lauren."

Kenzi and Hale looked at them before making a sound embarrassed of the sexuality that were seeing the their sisters eyes.

"Its all?" asked Kenzi.

"Eh...yeah..." said Lauren breaking her moment with Bo. "...but I would like for you to come tomorrow to the police station to take a better look on it, ok?"

"Ok..." said Kenzi.

"We'll be there." said Bo. "...and thanks again, Lauren."

Lauren gave her a sweet smile and got up turning back with her brothers who said goodbye to the ladies before going back to the party while the Fae stood there with big smiles in their faces for finally have found their humans.

The time for revenge was here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Asking Out**

The next day Ciara wanted to know what had happened with the ladies so she invited Lauren and Hale to breakfast while she and Dyson, who sleep with her, got ready the table for the four of them.

"Reviving the flame?" asked Hale looking at his older brother.

Dyson looked at him with a little smile and then turned to see Lauren chatting with Ciara over past things giving him the time to talk to Hale, who stood there waiting with a smile for his answer.

"No..." said Dyson. "...she is here and we play but nothing more, our romantic relationship ended long ago."

"But in bed..." said Hale.

"In bed we are perfect." said Dyson with a smiled. "...but nothing more."

Hale put a hand in his shoulder while Dyson put the last things in the table thinking in the night before when they meet that three sisters. His thoughts focused in the blonde who let him confused and with desires to see her again.

Desires of touch her skin with his hands.

"Wake up, Dyson." said Lauren patting him in the shoulder.

Dyson looked at his sister with a smile trying to forget about the blonde while Hale smiled, he knew his brother enough to know that he was affected by the meeting the night before.

Like as much as it affected him and especially Lauren.

But his problem was more easy to face because he put his eyes on the gothic russian look a like since the first moment he saw her dancing in the club and she looked back a him with a smile.

_She had kitten eyes..._

He smiled remembering the good feeling of her head in his chest and the smile that she gave him when she said goodbye.

"What a voice..." he said to himself.

"What voice?" asked Ciara beside him.

Lauren and Dyson looked at him before Hale looked at the ground and he felt Ciara smiling at him while she poured the orange juice in their glasses.

"The girl we saved...one of them." said Hale. "...I liked her voice."

"Of course you liked her.." said Dyson.

Lauren smiled while Ciara patted Hale's shoulder remembering that he was the best playboy of the city and his charm made all the girls he wanted melt against him.

But this girl awake something else in him, a forgotten desire who he would never tell his brother and sister.

Not right now anyways.

"But the most strange things was what happened with you and the brunette sister, Lauren..." said Hale. "...what was that?"

Lauren felt her cheeks burning while she remembered the looks that Bo gave her making her felt desired and feeling her own desire for the brunette.

The promise of sin in her body that made her horny and nervous.

"So...it was a intense night for everyone." said Ciara.

"Maybe..." said Lauren looking at her watch. "...but I will tell you more in other moment. I have a meeting with a death body that can't wait."

"Thanks for ruining my breakfast, Lo." said Ciara.

Lauren smiled while Hale laughed and Dyson kissed Ciara's forehead before de three of them said goodbye and got out of her house ready to start another day at work.

A especial day that the doctor was secretly waiting.

_Today I'm gonna see Bo again..._

She felt the desire make her body warm again while she smiled and put a hand in her chest trying to ease the hard beating in her heart who seemed in speed limit everytime she thought in the brunette.

"Lauren?"

"Lo?" "You ok?"

Lauren looked at her brothers who were looking at her worried making her smile while she touched their cheeks relaxing them immediately with one single touch of her hand.

"Calm down, I was only thinking..." said Lauren.

"But you're ok, right?" asked Hale. "...you're breathing right, don't have any pain..."

_No...I'm only hot..._

"I'm fine, Hale." said Lauren.

"You sure?" asked Dyson. "...we can go to see Thomas right now if you want."

"I'm fine, guys." said Lauren. "...let's go to work."

Dyson and Hale looked at each other before letting their sister go while Lauren breathed and prepare herself for the day that was ahead for her.

She had to work under the clock while her brothers will stood beside her in every moment of the day thanks to her weakness.

_Great...like I was made of glass..._

Today was gonna be a really long day.

* * *

><p>Aife was furious when she saw Kenzi with a wounded arm and more when she learned what happened to her the night before.<p>

Something that she was going to discuss with that ogres clan.

"That stupid ogres are about to know who I am." growled Aife.

"I'm fine, mom." said Kenzi. "...besides, that made us meet three humans that saved us from the ogre."

"Humans?" asked Trick. "...Humans saved you?"

"Yeah..." said Tamsin. "...you know grandpa, we were at a human club so we couldn't use our powers and this humans helped us, of course, they didn't knew that we could defeat this ogre with our eyes closed."

"Wow..." said Aife. "...good humans still exist."

"Lauren and her brothers didn't look like bad people." said Bo. "...in fact, Lauren is a forensic doctor and we are gonna go to see her again this afternoon to take a better look of Kenzi's injury."

"You're going to see her?" asked Trick confused. "You're gonna go see a human?"

"Yeah..." said Bo a little embarrassed.

"Tell them about your powers, BoBo." said Kenzi.

Trick and Aife looked at Bo waiting for and explanation while the succubus threw a look at her sister and let out a breath moving her hands nervously and put her ideas in order.

"...this...well...my powers kind of reacted to her." said Bo. "...with possession..."

"Possession?" asked Aife surprised.

"Most like obsession." said Tamsin. "...she started to mumble things like she's mine and that was when we had the problem with the ogre."

The two Fae looked at each other before looking back a Bo who was looking at the table knowing that this thing couldn't not be good.

"Is bad?" asked Kenzi.

"I'm not sure..." said Trick. "...I'm gonna read about it in my books."

"Meanwhile I want you to behave yourself when you're with her." said Aife to Bo. "...if you let your powers take control you could end up killing her."

_Wasn't that her original plan?_

Bo looked at her sister before take a breath, that was the plan even if a little part of her didn't wanted to go with it.

A little part that desired Lauren Lewis and didn't wanted to lose her.

"Well..." said Kenzi. "...we have to go."

"Yeah." said Tamsin. "...we see you later."

"I will behave, mother." said Bo. "I promise."

The three Faes leave the house while Trick looked at his daughter and breathed, that was the first part of the prophecy, the first night of the first day, the day they meet.

"Three more nights..." said Aife.

"Only three." said Trick. "...this is no gonna be easy, daughter."

This was going to be the hardest thing of her life.

**-Faegance-**

When Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi arrived at the police station they found Dyson and Hale in the door of the forensic laboratory with worried looked that they couldn't hide when they saw them walking to them.

"Everything ok?" asked Kenzi.

"Problems with job." said Hale.

Kenzi put her good hand over Hale's making his smile while Dyson let out a breath and looked at the door at the same time that Tamsin walked to him.

Leaving Bo standing uncomfortable between the two couples.

"And Lauren?" asked Bo.

"Inside, the doctor is checking her." said Dyson.

"Checking her?" asked Bo. "...something happened?"

Tamsin put a hand Dyson's shoulders that he took with care between his own making the electricity pass through them while he looked at Bo and then at Hale who had his hands around Kenzi's waist.

"We're in a difficult case." said Hale. "...we have one suspect thanks at one of his contacts but when we arrested him and Lauren tried to take his blood..."

"...the bastard got up and attacked out sister." said Dyson. "...he punched her in the chest."

The three sisters looked at each other while Bo growled taking a hard control of her powers and let herself go passing the two brothers to get to Lauren who was being examined by other doctor.

"Bo?"

Bo ignored the call while she walked to Lauren with the brothers of the human and her own sisters behind her while the other doctor looked at her with curiosity.

"You're ok?" asked Bo.

"Yeah..." said Lauren. "...you don't have to worry for anything, right Thomas?"

The doctor agreed with her while he closed his bag and gave Lauren a note that made her smile while she read it and punched him in the arm.

"I see you in a week, ok?" said Thomas. "...and stay out of trouble..."

"Yes, mom..." said Lauren. "...thanks."

Thomas smiled while he said goodbye to them and left the place making Bo able to stand beside Lauren to help her to stand in her feets again surprising herself of the care she was putting whenever she touched the blonde.

_What's happening to me?_

That human made her felt different, like she could trust her completely something that she never had in any of her past relationships, not even with her long time boyfriend, Rainer. No one got her like Lauren did and she was starting to get scared of this woman who she had to kill.

But first she and her succubus were screaming for sex with her and she was going to get it.

"Thanks, Bo..." said Lauren.

"You're...you're welcome." said Bo.

Lauren smiled and for Bo was like a punch in the gut making her step back from the doctor while Kenzi get closer to them and looked at Lauren with a little smile showing her arm to the forensic doctor.

"Maybe is best if we let this heal itself, doc." said Kenzi. "...you need to rest."

"No...of course not, I can take a look of it." said Lauren with a smile. "...you know, even if Hale and Dyson believe it, I'm not made of glass."

_If you compare yourself to us...yes, you are._

Kenzi smiled sitting in front of Lauren while Tamsin took this moment to take Dyson's hand and get out of the laboratory with him where she put a hand in his shoulder and looked at his eyes with a smile.

"You need something?" asked Dyson.

"No, I got you out of here because I'm seeing your face." said Tamsin. "...you're worried when you shouldn't, she's said she was fine."

Dyson smiled passing a hand for his hair while his eyes focused in the blonde that was in front of him, a face that he wanted to kiss till let both of them breathless.

But even with Tamsin here, he was still worried for his sister.

"My sister always says she's fine, even when she's not." said Dyson. "...she's the most responsable out of the three of us and she always look out for others better than she look after herself."

Tamsin smiled feeling the strong bond between them like the one she shared with her sisters and that make her see Dyson in other light because she was a valkyrie and valkyries were loyal with their lives.

"You seem pretty close." said Tamsin.

"We are..." said Dyson. "...we always protected each other, even when we where in Afghanistan or in the Congo and...I'm sure that I could never live without Hale and Lauren."

_The same that happes to me with Bo and Kenzi..._

Emotions was something that she never felt before but Tamsin found herself sharing a deep connection with Dyson at the same time that she let herself go attacking Dyson's lips who couldn't do anything else but kiss her back with desire burning between them while his mind fought his primal urge to take her right there and got them to another place more private.

Where they could burn this fire that was consuming them and maybe, find the answer for the question that was starting to get them worried.

_What are this feelings?_

* * *

><p>Inside the laboratory, Lauren just finished to bandage Kenzi's arm and had asked Hale to look after her while she and Bo went to finish something inside the doctor's office.<p>

A simple way out to get alone with the brunette that made Hale laugh while she watched them leave the room.

"Your sister is quite cool." said Kenzi touching her arm.

"Yeah..." said Hale. "...I lost the count of the time she saved my ass."

Kenzi gave him a little smile while Hale passed a hand through his hair and looked at the ground thinking in something to talk to the woman beside him.

"Well...you're fine now." said Hale.

"Yeah..." said Kenzi looking at him. "...thanks to you, if you didn't came when you did..."

"Its our job." said Hale.

"I see...well you do a pretty good job." said Kenzi. "...and...well...I don't know how to thank you."

"Oh..." muttered Hale a little nervous. "...do you want to come with me to a concert? Is tomorrow night and...I don't have anyone to go with."

Kenzi smiled to herself while she looked at him. This was his way to conquer the ladies, using his charming smile and his innocent look to make them fall for him.

Too bad she had other things in mind.

_This time your heart will break...and then I will destroy you, forever..._

"I would love to go with you." said Kenzi.

"Great..." said Hale. "...I could go to pick you where you live."

"Sure." said Kenzi. "...at eight in the old castle, ok?"

"You live in the old castle?" asked Hale.

That got his attention because he liked that castle very much and could see Kenzi being the owner with her beautiful eyes looking through the old windows in the night.

Yeah...he definitely liked her more everyday.

"Well...my mother and grandfather live there but I like to spent time there too." said Kenzi.

"Its perfect for you..." said Hale. "...and I'll be honored to pick you up, Kenzi."

Kenzi smiled at him and Hale grinned before taking her hand between his as a seal of their first date.

"Then is done..." said Kenzi. "...it's a date."

* * *

><p>Bo breathed while she looked at Lauren grabbing something for her desk, the succubus was trying to control her powers with everything in her but her inner nature was a hard thing to fight when she wanted nothing more than take Lauren over the desk and fuck her right there.<p>

_Stop this..._

"Ok, all is done now." said Lauren looking at Bo

"And I helped how?" asked Bo with a smile.

Lauren smiled back at her while she took a look at her documents making the succubus see for the first time since she got in the police station more of the woman in Lauren that she meet the night before.

A woman that desired her in the same way that she wanted her.

"I hope you knew that this was only a excuse." said Lauren.

"I knew." said Bo looking at Lauren's eyes.

The succubus took a step towards Lauren not being able to hold back anymore while she took Lauren's hand to bring her closer to her body looking at her eyes.

"I'm gonna kiss you." muttered Bo.

"I want you to kiss me." smiled Lauren.

And just like that Lauren kissed her making Bo literally feel in heaven while their tongues fought for control making the fire in them explode inside their bodies.

Something sexual and something tender...

_Uh Oh..._

Bo broke the kiss pushing her away slowly while she looked at Lauren's eyes and saw the fear of rejection in her eyes making her feel bad for her reaction towards the doctor.

"I'm sorry..." said Lauren.

"No...don't be sorry, I wanted this." said Bo not knowing what to do. "...but I think that we could make this better."

"Better?" asked Lauren.

"Tonight, a dinner in a good place." said Bo. "...I pick you up at nine."

Lauren looked at her before smiling and write down her a note that then she put in Bo's pocket kissing her lips briefly making the succubus shiver against her.

"I'll be waiting, Bo..." muttered Lauren.

And Bo breathed knowing that she was falling in a trap and she didn't even care. She wanted Lauren and she wanted to be in bed with her even if she had to face the consequences later.

_Even if I have to kill you later..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love Is In The Air**

Waking up naked in the table of a interrogation room was something that Tamsin wasn't expecting only because was something that she didn't had planned when she came with her sister to the police station the day before.

She wanted that human but she didn't knew how much.

That man was all passion and she still remembered their kisses that bonded her to him without her knowing it while she thought in the revenge she had planned with her sisters against his and his brother and sister.

_If only the humans didn't betrayed us..._

"Goodnight..."

Tamsin turned to see Dyson walking inside the room, for what she could see it was night already so she imagined that the police station was closed and they were alone even if she didn't knew what time was.

But seeing Dyson walking around shirtless and with coffé in his hands was enough to know that anybody else was there beside them.

"I hope you like dinner, we couldn't do any best." said Dyson letting the coffé in front of her with a couple of doughnuts.

The valkyrie smiled, to be fair this man was a gentleman and he had a way to touch her that was making her regret a little to have chosen him for her revenge.

But in the end humans were humans and sooner or later, he was going to betray her or something worse.

_Like any human would..._

"Thanks." said Tamsin.

Dyson smiled sitting behind her to put her close to his chest while he took a drink of his coffe and looked at one of the reports that he brought with him, surely about the case they were investigating.

"What is that?" asked Tamsin.

"Reports from our case..." said Dyson who then looked at her. "...sorry, I shouldn't be thinking about this with you here but...but I can't stop thinking about it."

"It looks bad..." said Tamsin.

"Is bad.." said Dyson. "...I shouldn't tell you about because, you know, police politics but I think I can trust you."

"I promise not to tell anyone." said Tamsin.

Dyson smiled stealing a kiss that made her tremble from head to toe while she focused in catching his attention and he started to fill her in what they knew about the killer who let the bodies for them to find like they were sleeping.

"Hale, Lauren and I are trying to find some clue about this bastard." muttered Dyson. "...nobody deserves what he does to his victims."

Tamsin looked at him seriously and she could see the sadness in his eyes, he suffered for the victims of that killer and she thought that his brother and sister suffered too making them look differently at her eyes.

And suddenly, the perspective of killing him didn't seemed right at all.

"I have to go..." muttered Tamsin nervously.

Dyson looked at her confused before letting her go and give her the pants and shirt that hang in the chair behind them looking at her putting them on while a sensual smile appeared in his lips without him knowing it.

_Stop already..._

"See you later?" asked Dyson.

"I'll call you." said Tamsin. "...I took the number from you phone the first time we saw each other."

Dyson laughed looking at her one more time before she turned to him and kissed him sensually on the lips making desire run again through their veins before she finally let him go to walk away leaving him totally breathless and her totally confused.

* * *

><p>Aife looked at the pages of the book for the fifth time while she tried to find something to free her husband without making her daughters miserables.<p>

But there was nothing to help them.

"What are you doing, daughter?"

She turned to his father while Aife closed the book and left a breath out while her father touched her hair.

"This is impossible..." said Aife. "...there is no other way."

"No, there's nothing else we can do." said his father. "...our little girls need to suffer for the best of the world."

Maybe Kenzi and Tamsin were stronger with emotions but no Bo, her little and free Bo was going to live the worst moment of her life and they could do nothing to stop it.

"Is this necessary?" muttered Aife.

Trick would had loved to tell her that this wasn't necessary, that Silas could be sacrificed for their girls but the world needed his the king.

That was the principal reason for them to let this happen.

Even if this hurt them all.

"Daughter...we only could wait and stay by their side." muttered Trick. "...that's the only thing we could do to them."

Even when they knew that it wasn't going to be enough.

**-Faegance-**

For the first time in all her existence Bo was nervous and she didn't knew what to wear or how to behave in the date she had with Lauren tonight, the woman that made her think in something more than sex.

"Bo, calm down." said Kenzi behind her.

"I can't, I don't know what to wear." said Bo. "...should I put the black one or the blue one."

"Depends..." said Kenzi. "...love or wild sex?"

"Kenzi!" shouted Bo.

"What? I'm only asking..." muttered Kenzi.

Bo looked at her mirror trying one dress and the other till finally deciding on the blue one making Kenzi look at her surprised.

"What do you think?" asked Bo.

"You want love, BoBo." said Kenzi. "...and you can't have it from her, knowing our plan."

That's just what she didn't want to hear from Kenzi. It was hard enough that she had to remember herself every moment that Lauren was only a human that she had to use, she didn't need her sister helping her to remember their plan.

"This is part of the plan." said Bo. "...if I got her fall in love with me the pain will be worse and she die without a moment of happiness."

Kenzi looked at her before turning away and leave her alone again with her thoughts that now drifted between nervousness and sadness that surely wasn't gonna leave her during the night.

_No...this night is to enjoy and nothing more..._

She tried to stop thinking about the bad things that would happen in some time while she looked at the clock. It was time to pick Lauren and, with a smile, she assured herself that she was going to make tonight a good night.

Something that would change their lives...for sure.

* * *

><p>That Lauren was nervous was out of question, she wasn't used to dates and the though of having one with a very sexy and beautiful woman like Bo made her feel hot and shy, needing Hale to reassure her that she was beautiful too.<p>

"Come on, Lo. Bo is gonna drop the mouth to the ground when she sees you." said Hale with a smile.

"You think?" muttered Lauren.

"Who could you not see it?" asked her brother. "...you're beautiful and that dress is awesome."

Lauren smiled at her brother while she looked at herself in the mirror, for this date she cose a white dress with a cut in her thigh that went on to the end of the dress giving her a sensual touch that Hale figured that Bo would love.

"Its time." said Lauren.

Just in that moment someone knocked the door and this time Hale had to bite his laugh seeing his usually composed sister jump before he went to the door finding Bo there waiting with a shy smile and a dress that made Hale mouth droop to the ground.

_They're made for each other..._

"Is Lauren ready?" asked Bo.

"Yeah...of course, Bo." said Hale with a little smile. "...she'll be with you in a moment."

Bo smiled while Hale let her in to wait while he went to look for his sister who appeared seconds later behind him making Bo's mouth fall to the ground this time.

"My god...you're beautiful..." said Bo

Lauren felt her cheeks burn as Hale breathed leaving them alone while they looked at each other ready to go to their desired date.

Besides, he had to prepare his own date with Kenzi and he had to know where Dyson was.

"Hale, we'll be going now." said Lauren.

"Have a good date." said Hale with a smile.

"Thanks...and tell Dyson when you find him that I'm gonna make him do the laundry for a week for not calling." said Lauren.

Hale laughed while he saw his sister going out in Bo's arms with the best smile he ever saw on her lips in years, she was happy now...more that she was with Nadia.

_She deserves it..._

The three of them deserved it and finally, after a lots of problems, it seemed that they finally had the good life they always craved to have.

* * *

><p>Silas was a man who didn't have nothing left to do but look his train travel between time while he was there unable to get out...unable to see or talk to anybody in his human form.<p>

He only could go to the other world as a black smoke that only made everybody scared making the people run every time he asked for help.

_Damn you, Isaac..._

"Sir...Forks is here." said Elisa behind him.

The king turned when he saw another of the people who accompanied him in the train enter in his private rooms, he was the man who was studying the prophecies in the train and the person who was trying to decode what they say in order to free them.

"Talk Forks..." said the king.

He was waiting for the bad news like always but this time Forks seemed to have a smile in his lips and looked more sure than he ever saw him being.

"Your daughters are de key, my king." said Forks. "...they are our freedom."

"What are you talking about?" asked Silas surprised and angry.

"The prophecy talk about the daughters of the betrayed king." said Forks. "...you are the betrayed king."

The king looked at his man whose smile had faded from his face and was looking at him seriously, just as if he didn't knew how to tell him more about what he found out.

"What's wrong?" asked Silas.

"To free us, they...they will have to lose their happiness." muttered Forks.

And then, the thought of being finally free didn't seemed so happy.

**-Faegance-**

Bo smiled while she took Lauren's hand in the table they shared in one of the most beautiful italian restaurants of the city, a place that Kenzi told her that she could bring Lauren without danger because it was ruled by Fae and they were very discreet.

And, being the daughter of the king Fae, they could take everything without getting worried about money.

"So you and your brothers come from a strong family." said Bo.

"Yeah..." said Lauren. "...they wanted to be like our father and that's why they were elite militar and I wanted to be like my grandmother, a doctor who then turned into a forensic doctor."

"You're not fan of the violence, do you?" asked Bo.

The question was made more for Bo to find a real reason to hate Lauren that for knowing things about her past, the succubus was starting to get desperate because the woman in front of her seemed kind when she had to be the worst.

The humans were always the worst.

"I'm a doctor, Bo, the violence is not my answer to things but I'll use it the someone try to hurt the people I love." said Lauren. "...even if I'm the weak out of the three of us."

"I see..." said Bo. "...I would use it too if someone tried to hurt my people and more after what happened to my father."

She didn't know why she said it but she did, surprising Lauren who took her hand lovingly and kissed her knuckles while Bo let a breath out.

"My parents died too..." confessed Lauren then.

Bo felt her heart breaking when she saw Lauren looking at her joined hands with tears in her eyes and suddenly she felt herself caressing her cheek while she whipped the tears in the doctor's face.

_We have been through the same..._

The succubus knew that not all the humans were like the one that hurt her family, she knew that her mission was take revenge from them and take back what he took from them but right now, with Lauren crying, Bo realized the truth that was after her since she saw the beautiful and sexy blonde in the club.

She couldn't hurt Lauren, not now...not never...

"You don't have to tell me..." muttered Bo.

"No, its ok." said Lauren. "...this way you will know always that there's someone like you.

"Ok...but let me take to my mother's home." said Bo. "...we can talk better there."

Lauren agreed while Bo took the doctor in her arms and kissed her softly before going to the waitress a moment and then come back to her with a smile.

"Let's go..." said Bo.

And was in that moment, while Bo hugged her and kissed her forehead giving her the peace that she didn't though she could get, when Lauren realized that she could trust that woman with her life for a simple reason.

She was falling in love with her...

* * *

><p>Kenzi breathed watching a show in the tv with a big cup of popcorn and other bigger cup with a mix of vodka and coke while she waited to her sisters to come back home to tell her something interesting.<p>

"Boring..." muttered Kenzi to herself.

She didn't had nothing to do with Tamsin gone and Bo in a date with Lauren and her mother and grandfather were acting strange leaving her alone with her thoughts for the first time.

That, without her knowing, drifted back to a young man that she was starting to like very much.

"Kenzi..."

The voice made her turn over herself while she looked for the person who called her without seeing anyone, something strange because she knew that voice.

"Kenzi...is me..." said the voice. "...dad..."

"Dad?" asked Kenzi. "...dad!"

"Kenzi...you can save me." said her father. "...you have to save me."

Kenzi looked around the house seeing the black smoke who surrounded her at the same time that Bo arrived with Lauren who looked at the scene in shock while the succubus felt her power inside her body raging for the threat at her younger sister.

"Kenzi!" shouted Bo.

"No!" "Bo wait!" shouted Kenzi.

But it was too late, Bo attacked the black smoke trying to absorb it in her body like any other succubus could but, she couldn't absorb it, she could only watch as the dark smoke started to take all her chi before it disappeared from the house and Bo knelt in the ground feeling weak.

_Chi...I need..._

She couldn't think or breath, she felt herself losing balance while she barely saw Lauren trying to catch her in her arms before she fell to the ground feeling worse than ever.

_**The second night of the third day...has just started...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Whole New World**

Lauren didn't thought twice before throwing herself to the ground in time to catch Bo before she hit the ground, she had a lot of questions but her fear for the woman she had in her arms was worse than the curiosity. That's why she looked at Kenzi trying to get the younger sister to help only to see that she was nearly in tears.

"Kenzi...what can we do?" asked Lauren.

"Chi...she needs chi..." said Kenzi.

"Chi?" asked Lauren. "...as in live energy chi?"

"Yes." said Trick appearing behind them. "...my granddaughter feed from it and I think that she lost most of it when she attacked that black smoke."

That doesn't seemed good and Lauren could say that Bo seemed weaker than before, making Lauren asked herself what was this thing about feeding of chi that Bo seemed to need so much.

"How can we help her?" asked Lauren.

"She needs to feed..." said Aife. "...maybe a human chi can help her."

Kenzi and Trick looked a Aife who tried to stay calm while she looked at Lauren making the human understand that they weren't like her, even if she didn't care about it at the moment.

Bo was the only thing she cared right now.

"Then...then I can feed her." said Lauren.

"Are you crazy?" asked Kenzi. "...you remember what the doctor told you? You can't..."

"I know what he told me, Kenzi." said Lauren cutting the younger Fae. "...but Bo is more important now and I'm not gonna let her like this."

The determination of the doctor surprised everyone at the same time that Tamsin got home only to see what was happening while she got closer to Kenzi surprised to see Bo in the ground and Lauren all over her.

"What happened here?" asked Tamsin.

"Bo lost chi in a fight with a black smoke." said Kenzi. "...but I'll explain later, Lauren is gonna help her."

Tamsin looked at Lauren who was touching Bo's hair with care while Trick took his granddaughter pulse and Aife looked at them.

"Are you gonna have sex with her?" asked Tamsin.

"Sex?" asked Lauren surprised.

"Bo is a succubus." explained Aife. "...a Fae who feeds of chi during sex."

Lauren breathed, that was not the way she imagined making love to Bo but if it was what she needed to heal her...

_Let's do it..._

"I'll do it." said Lauren. "...can you let me alone with her?"

"Yeah, of course..." said Trick.

The grandfather of the girls took all of them out of the room leaving Lauren alone with Bo while the doctor looked at the succubus and breathed, kissing the lips of the woman under her trying to wake her.

And she did, after a couple of minutes, Bo started to move her lips against Lauren making her feel the arousal grow in her body with every touch.

"Lauren...no..." said Bo.

"Calm down..." said Lauren. "...I'm gonna heal you."

She kissed her again, this time stronger than ever running her hands down Bo's arms with her fingertips till she got to her dress to take it down slowly.

Waking the fire in Bo and making her eyes turn electric blue.

"Mine..." growled Bo.

Bo turned to be on top of Lauren while she kissed her with ferocity that Lauren never had seen in the woman and felt suddenly how the energy was being pulled form her and into Bo in a blue smoke while Bo's hands surrounded her making her felt the passion that the succubus had for her.

Her fingers found the extac point that made Lauren moan in pleasure while Bo entered her with one finger making the doctor close her eyes while she tried to control her feelings.

"Bo..." muttered Lauren.

She could felt Bo in all her body while she got weak and the blue smoke got from her lips to Bo's while the passion took over her completely.

Bo could feel Lauren's energy, strong and sweet, going inside her body making her realize that she needed to be careful if she wanted to keep Lauren alive.

_No...I don't want to hurt her..._

"Bo...Bo!" shouted Lauren grabbing her shoulders.

Bo looked at her then, her brilliant blue eyes reflecting in Lauren's brown while she felt the doctor grew weaker making the succubus heart beat in pain for the hurt she was causing.

"No..." said Bo. "...stop..."

"Bo...I'm gonna..." muttered Lauren.

That's when Bo felt something wet in her fingers while she saw Lauren tremble under her making her feel the pleasure while the doctor kissed her with all the fire and the care that made Bo's soul shake.

"Lauren..." said Bo.

"I healed you?" muttered a sleepy Lauren.

Bo looked at her with tears in her eyes while she saw Laure close her eyes and leave a weak breath out, making the succubus hug her body closer to her with the panic beating hard in her heart.

"Mom!" shouted Bo. "...Grandpa!"

Her mother and her grandfather appeared in the room while Kenzi and Tamsin ran to her sister and the doctor who was starting to breath worse.

"This is not normal..." said Aife.

"No...she's getting weaker that she should." said Trick. "Bo, let me look at her."

The succubus did as her grandfather asked making sure to cover Lauren naked body while she got another blanket for herself and looked at his grandfather who was touching the doctor looking for a pulse while she felt the hugs from Tamsin and Kenzi who stood beside her giving her all their strength.

"Hold on, Lauren..." muttered Bo. "...hold on..."

That was the original plan, seduce her, have sex with her and finally kill her, that was what she had planned to do till she started to feel different about that human, she had this desire of protect her at any cost especially now that she saw how Lauren saved her.

She saved the Fae that has secretly planned to kill her.

_Daughter, some humans are worth fighting..._

And Lauren was one of them, enough reason for Bo wanting to save her at any cost even if it wasn't the only one.

"This human is ill." said Trick turning to his granddaughter.

"Eh...yes, she had a problem with a suspect and he punched her in the chest." said Kenzi.

"The chest?" asked Aife.

"Let see..." said Trick.

He put a hand in Lauren's chest only to feel something that wasn't right inside the doctors body.

In fact, he was sure that something was very wrong.

"Her heart is weak..." said Trick. "...my god she is very ill."

"What?" asked Bo. "...what are you talking about?"

"We need answers about her condition." said Aife.

Tamsin and Kenzi looked at each oher thinking the same, the idea was risk and stupid but it was the only way they could think to help Lauren knowing that they had that debt with the doctor.

"We call Dyson and Hale. " said Tamsin.

"They had to know Lauren's condition." said Kenzi. "...everything is going to be fine, BoBo."

Bo breathed for the first time while she looked at Lauren and wished to see the doctor again happy and fine.

"You're gonna be ok, Lauren." muttered Bo looking at her. "...I promise..."

* * *

><p>Dyson didn't ran like this since the moment he learned about his parents deaths but even then, he never felt this feelings of worry and sadness who overwhelmed him.<p>

"Where is she!?"

He nearly jumped over Tamsin with Hale hot on his heels who was stopped by Kenzi while they tried with everything to get to their sister.

"She's fine." said Tamsin. "...our grandfather is a doctor, he's with her now."

"No...no...she needs her doctor." said Hale. "...Thomas can help her."

"Our grandfather can help her too." said Kenzi. "...he's...especial."

Dyson looked at Tamsin who looked at the ground before she took his hand and lead him to the principal room where her sister was hugging Lauren in the ground, touching her hair and her grandfather had his glowing hands in Lauren's chest trying to use his powers over her.

"What is that?" asked Hale.

"Is what we are..." muttered Kenzi who stood behind her sister. "...we are...Fae.."

Dyson growled walking to Trick forcing Tamsin to use her powers to stop him punching him on the ground and putting herself over him with a look of regret in her eyes.

"Calm down..." said Tamsin.

"Get off me!" shouted Dyson.

"We don't have time for this." said Aife behind them. "...we are trying to save the girl, so stop the fuss and help."

Hale looked at the woman who seemed to be a mixture between Kenzi, Tamsin and Bo and then turned to the man who before had his hands over his sister and now was walking to him with a worried look.

"You're the only one who is calm in this room, so I need you to tell me what's the problem with your sister." said Trick.

"What?" asked Hale surprised by him knowing about his sisters problems.

"Tell him..." said Kenzi touching his face. "...I promise you that he can help her."

Hale breathed loosing himself in Kenzi's cat eyes before he surrender to her and turned to Trick who was waiting his answer.

"She has a heart problem, a arritmia..." started Hale. "...she had it since she was a little girl and it shows everytime she has a hard moment or is tired."

"Arritmia..." muttered Trick. "...Aife, do me a favor and call Thomas Freiss, tell him to come here."

"Yes, father..." said Aife.

"Thomas Freiss?" asked Dyson. "...you know my sister's doctor?"

This time was Trick the one who looked at the human surprised before looking at his daughter who stood silent while she heard Dyson and then looked back at him confused.

"Fast, daughter." said Trick. "I think we need to talk to the doctor soon."

And this time Aife went away in search for the man that has the answer for the important question in her mind.

_Why was a Fae doctor taking care of a human?_

**-Faegance-**

Thomas Freiss was a Fae that grew up with the same thoughts of his king, protect humans to bring a better future to the world. But the difference was that Silas chose the bad human to trust while he was forced to take care of three little humans who became the best part of him.

Dyson, Lauren and Hale Lewis where three adorable kids that he found in his worst moments when he was trying to find a way to bring back the king without getting any progress.

Silas wasn't there and without him, the hope for his people was gone forever.

_Till them..._

It was something ironic that the same night that Thomas decided to end his life he had found Lauren in the ground with Dyson and Hale scared beside their sister trying to stop her pain.

**Flashback**

_Without Silas being there to protect them and the McCorrigan clan destroyed nothing could save them from the darkness anymore._

_Their inability to feel would make them slaves to the darkness and would end all their race in no time._

_"Hold on, sis..."_

_Thomas looked behind him to see a couple of kids in the rain who where hugging a little girl who seemed to have problems breathing._

_He couldn't think in anything else but to help the kids and because of that, he approached them while the kids saw him and hugged the girl in fear._

_"You're ok?" asked Thomas._

_"Our sister..." said one of the kids with tears in his eyes._

_"Our sister had fever." said the other kid. "...and she is touching her chest..."_

_Thomas knelt before the girl feeling the warm that her skin showed and then he put a hand in her chest feeling the fast beating of her heart._

_That girl was having a heart attack and would die if he didn't do anything._

_"Your parents?" asked Thomas._

_"Killed." said the blonde boy with a growl._

_Thomas didn't say anything while he looked at the girl who seemed worse by the minute, he needed to save her and at the same time, he had to put this kids in a safe place._

_"You're gonna save her?" asked the blonde boy._

_"I promise I will do everything I can." muttered Thomas._

_He took the girl with the blonde guy and the other brother following him while a new determination make Thomas heart grew stronger as he looked at the three kids surrounding him and making himself the promise to protect them._

_Like he promised to protect Silas long time ago._

**Fin Falshback**

After saving Lauren that time and look after them, that Fae turned himself into the guardian of his world to Lauren, Dyson and Hale, much more since he learned that they had seemed close to the three daugthers of the king.

The three princesses, Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi.

They didn't knew that he was a Fae and he was thankful for that because he was happy being what he was, a Fae in the human world and he didn't wanted to lose that for anything in the world.

That's why he didn't waited the call from Aife McCorrigan and sent off all of his warnings.

"Aife?" asked Thomas answering the calling.

"We need you here, Thomas, now." said Aife.

"Something's wrong?"

"Yeah, your human patient, Lauren Lewis gave all her chi to my daugther Bo to save her life and now she's dying, so come to the old castle, fast." said Aife sounding worried.

"I'll be there." said Thomas.

He didn't had time to think while he retrieved all the things he needed and went to the McCorrigan castle fearing being too late to save Lauren.

Scared to let down the last persons who gave meaning to his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Explanation Time, Part 1**

Thomas didn't look at the Fae while he got inside the main room of the McCorrigan castle and walked straight to Lauren kneeling before her and taking her pulse only to start putting a needle on her arm making Dyson and Hale breath in relief.

"Ok...the medicine I'm putting into her will hydrate her again and will give her strength." said Thomas.

"How much time till she wakes up?" asked Hale.

"A couple hours." said Thomas who then looked at Bo. "...she was exhausted."

Bo looked at the ground while Thomas touched Lauren's forehead with a smile and got his equipment ready using them on Lauren as he looked at his watch before he finally gave a look on Trick and Aife who looked at him curious.

"She's gonna be ok." said Thomas removing the needle in her arms.

"We have to talk." said Trick. "...now."

Thomas agreed while he looked one more time at Dyson and Hale who where being hugged by Tamsin and Kenzi while Bo stood all the time beside Lauren touching her face lovingly.

_Maybe is not all lost...maybe we can make our future happen, Silas..._

"I'll come back when she wakes up." said Thomas. "...but don't worry, she's safe."

No saying anything else, he got up to follow Aife and Trick out of the room ready to face again the world that he left long time ago and the family that he promised to protect with his life.

* * *

><p>Dyson breathed while he looked at his sister breath as if nothing happened a couple of hours before.<p>

"Dyson..." muttered Tamsin.

"What are you?" asked Dyson looking at her. "...what are all of you?"

He wasn't accusing her or that's what Tamsin thought but there was a little curiosity that made her smile. Dyson wanted to know really what was happening and looking at his reaction, she decided that it was time to let him know.

Besides, after everything he saw, he really couldn't think that they were crazy.

Tamsin looked at Kenzi who seemed to agree with her. At least, Lauren knew the truth about them and she could she in her little sister eyes that she wasn't comfortable keeping secrets from them.

_When they started to have that influence on us?_

She didn't need a real answer knowing hers so well, the start for her was during her night of passion with Dyson, the care and the worry he showed for his family, the pain he felt for the victims of their killer.

He seemed just like her in so many ways...

Tamsin then looked at Bo seeing her sister kiss the pale cheek of Lauren while she touched the doctor's forehead with her own and closed her eyes. Bo didn't moved away from Lauren in any moment and her eyes went from blue to brown every minute letting the valkyrie know how much the blonde meant to her sister.

And Kenzi...she doubt that her little sister had the same feeling that she and Bo seemed to have but she was falling fast just like them while she took Hale's hand and let little breaths out looking at the man who seemed a scared boy.

"Tamsin?" asked Dyson.

The valkyrie breathed before she took Dyson's hand surprised to see that he wasn't taking his hand from her just like Hale didn't step away from Kenzi, giving her a little moment of peace in all the madness in their lives.

"We are Fae, persons that was and owned this earth before humans till one of you betrayed us and nearly took control of the world making us had to let the world in humans hands." said Tamsin. "...since then we live in this world trying to find our place again."

"One of us...you mean a human?" asked Dyson.

"Yeah...he killed our father, the king, after seducing our mother, the queen Aife, letting us without his protection against his power..."

Dyson and Hale looked at each other while they remembered one of the stories that Thomas told them when they were kids. The story of a king who believed in team work and was betrayed.

Meanwhile, Tamsin and Kenzi decided to let out the part of the story that would let them know about their revenge against humans knowing that this wasn't the best moment.

Besides, they weren't sure of that plan anymore, not with them anyways.

"And you, Fae...have powers?" asked Hale.

"Yes..." said Tamsin. "I'm a valkyrie, nearly the same as your amazons but stronger and...with better taste."

"I'm a mesmer." said Kenzi. "...I can control people's bodies against their desires and, sometimes if I'm really angry, I can control their minds."

"Wow..." said Hale impressed.

"And Bo is...?" asked Dyson worried.

"She's a succubus." said Tamsin. "She can control sexual desires and read their auras but don't worry, I can assure you that your sister is different."

"Why?" asked Dyson curious.

"Because I never saw Bo like this with anyone." said Tamsin in a whisper.

"I don't understand..." said Hale.

"She doesn't feel remorse for feeding from someone, is her only way to survive and she does it without regrets." explained Kenzi. "...without taking chi during sex, Bo would die of starvation."

"But this time she seemed different...is like she really regretted taking your sister's chi." said Tamsin.

The two sister looked where Bo was touching Lauren's arms while she traveled her lips for the cheek and the neck of the doctor with total adoration, nearly as if Lauren was a treasure.

"Wake up, Lauren...please, wake up." muttered Bo.

Lauren didn't seem to react and Bo was losing her faith even if Thomas told her that the doctor would be fine. Something told her that if she lost Lauren then there was nothing, she would disappear with the blonde.

_Ours...live..._

Her powers where totally attached to Lauren, it was like if they surrender to the human since the first time they saw her and now that bond was reforced after she saved her life.

After feeding her completely.

"Feeding..." muttered Bo smiling. "...I got it."

"Bo?" asked Tamsin.

Kenzi started to walk to her sister when she stopped herself seeing Bo put herself over Lauren and grab her face in her hands before kissing her and feel her power waking up inside her.

_Life...she needs life..._

"Live, Lauren..." muttered Bo. "...live..."

Bo breathed feeling the power getting out of her body and inside Lauren in a red smoke while she felt how Lauren was starting to answer at her touch and her kisses making her heart beat faster.

"What's happening?" asked Hale.

"She's..." said Kenzi surprised. "...Tamsin?"

"Yeah...she's giving her chi..." said Tamsin surprised.

"That's strange?" asked Dyson worried.

"Bo never did that." said Tamsin.

The four of them saw Bo and Lauren who where still kissing each other passionately till the heat of the moment got to them too and had to left the place unable to break the heated moment.

Meanwhile, Bo separated slowly from Lauren know that the doctor needed more rest, this last hours where crazy and now the two of them needed to rest if they wanted to regain all of their energy.

"Bo..." muttered Lauren.

"It's ok...everything is ok now." said Bo. "...you're ok now."

"Thanks to you." said the doctor. "...what have you done?"

"The same you did." said Bo. "...Lauren..what you did...

Lauren could heard the emotions in Bo's voice and smile while she touched her cheek with one hand seeing for the first time the medical equipment that were attached to her arms.

The same equipment that Thomas had in his medical room.

"Thomas?" asked Lauren.

"He's with my family." said Bo. "...now the only thing you have to worry is rest, Lauren."

"You'll be by my side?" asked the doctor.

"Always." promised Bo.

Lauren smiled while she nestled in Bo's arms who hugged her before kissing her forehead and close her eyes letting the feelings of calmness and love overwhelm all her body.

Lauren safe and sound was all she needed form now on, even more than her revenge.

_And now all I have to do is showing the same to Kenzi and Tamsin..._

**-Faegance-**

Thomas sat looking at the book that Trick and Aife handed him where it showed the story of the princesses and the king and where it explained the meaning of everything and their only answer.

"No...it can't be...not my kids..." said Thomas.

"Is the only way." said Trick.

"No!" shouted Thomas. "...I made myself the promise to protect this kids and that's what I'm gonna do."

"This is the only way to stop this madness." said Aife. "...the only way to make this world safe..."

"I don't care." growled Thomas. "...you think you can come here and tell me that my kids are part of this prophecy and they have to...they...damnit!"

"We're not telling you, is what the prophecy says, you can't change it." said Trick. "...or you didn't saw my granddaughters with them?"

The Fae felt the desperation in him when he felt the strong bond between Kenzi and Hale, the passion in Dyson and Tamsin.

The strong love that rule Bo's and Lauren's world.

"If we want to stop this, why we have to throw this kids away?" said Thomas. "...why not look for another answer?"

"Because there is no other answer." muttered Aife. "...believe me, I looked for it in the book and there is nothing."

Thomas breathed letting the book in the table and rubbed his eyes knowing the tears that were already falling down his cheeks. He was going to lose his kids, he was going to see her princesses lost their happiness only to bring back their father. He was going to lose everything for a prophecy.

_Sometimes life is a bitch..._

Dyson's strength lost forever with Hale's calmness and Lauren's kindness who will be nothing but a memory when all this ends.

That's if Lauren survived the stress of a Fae life.

"Lauren is sick." said Thomas in a whisper.

"We saw that." said Aife. "...her heart..."

"She was there when they killed they're parents." growled Thomas feeling more tears rolling down his face. "...they don't deserve that...they..."

Aife looked at Trick who looked at the ground while the queen walked to the destroyed man and hugged him, letting him get out all his pain as she started to understand that hate all the humans for the blame in one wasn't the answer.

Because like them, there were humans that were worth and the three that were with her daughters where a good example of that.

* * *

><p>Evony hated the McCorrigans since forever, not only because they were royalty and she was not, but because they believed that humans were something more than feeding food for them.<p>

A lie that she had to accept before the king was finally destroyed.

But this time she had to give credit to the revenge plan from the princesses and she would let it go on but she feared that if she did, they could become the new queens of all Fae.

And that's what she couldn't let happen.

"Evony..."

"Taft..."

And for that she had the good help of the human transformed in darkness who destroyed the king before he himself got killed by the blood king. He was going to give her the victory in the Fae world and she would rule them with only one thing in mind.

Destroy the human world in pieces.

"You have what I asked from you, Taft?" asked Evony.

"Of course." said Taft. "...here you go. The reports from the princesses and the videos of the security camera in their building where it shows how they talk about their plan."

Evony smiled, Taft was strong and fast thanks of his time in hell making him able to get in any place in dark smoke form and give her everything she needed, like the videos in her hands.

Videos that will destroy the revenge of that idiots completely.

"Rest, Taft..." said Evony. "...tomorrow night will be a good day."

"Tomorrow night?" asked Taft. "...isn't that a little too fast?"

Evony walked to her library to take one of her books and show Taft the words that were wrote there. They looked like a prophecy that he read before looking again at Evony who signaled him the sun that was already showing in the sky.

"Tonight is the third night of the fourth day." said Evony. "...and tomorrow night, will be the fourth night of the fifth day, the darkness night..."

"Our night." said Taft with a smile.

The Fae that were outside The Morrigan's office only heard the laughs of the two forms who were inside waiting to rule the Fae world with a plan made by their own enemies.

_Meanwhile...they can have fun with their prizes..._

Because the end was nearer than they thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Explanation Time, Part 2**

Knowing that his promised night with Kenzi was lost because the problems they had with his sister and the fact that he learned a new race, Hale thought in making breakfast for the Fae girl he was infatuated trying to prove her that he could be a gentleman.

"Oh coffee..."

Kenzi's voice surprised him just before he saw the petite girl walking to him with a sleepy smile while she took his coffe and drink it sitting beside him in the table, showing him the perfection in those beautiful and long legs that he was hoping to have in his arms sometime in the future.

"You got some rest?" asked Hale.

"No..." said Kenzi. "...between Lauren and Bo growling like cats and Dyson and Tamsin barking like dogs I didn't and besides I was worried."

"Worried?" asked Hale confused.

"I didn't knew what you thought of me now that you know...well, what I am." said Kenzi in a whisper.

And some of that was true, she stood part of the night thinking about him, but she though in her father too, in her revenge and in everything that happen in the house making her realize that maybe what they were doing was a big mistake.

"For me you're still the same girl that I meet the night I saved her from a big bad guy." said Hale. "...is only that now I know more of you."

"You know everything of me." said Kenzi.

_Nearly everything..._

"Is good to know that." muttered Hale.

Kenzi looked at his eyes with a little smile while she felt the boy getting closer to her ready to kiss her, she could feel the electricity between them, the strength and the care, it was like they were predestined.

"Look...and I though we were the only ones."

Hale and Kenzi got away from each other while they saw Tamsin get in the kitchen taking her sister's coffe with Dyson hugging her from behind smiling more that Hale ever saw him.

"Everything good?" asked Hale.

"Eh...yeah, I think..." said Dyson. "...Tamsin told me about the Fae, their habilities, the species and why they got underground now."

The look that Tamsin gave Kenzi was enough to let the young Fae know that her sister never said anything about their plans or the way that sometimes Fae did the things.

"In underground now?" asked Hale looking at Kenzi. "...you were part of the world before?"

"Well...you see..." said Kenzi.

* * *

><p>"...and then this human seduced our mother and made our father disappear letting us without king and making all the Fae disappear because we didn't had enough power to face him." said Bo.<p>

Lauren heard the story of Bo's family amazed and scared of the power that one human could held with their trust and their secret but she heard it with sadness too, knowing the pain that Bo and her family had to endure all this time.

_"We'll be alone now, Dyson?"_

_"I'm not sure, sis..."_

"I'm sorry you had to go through that because a human." muttered Lauren touching Bo's face lovingly. "...I wish I could have done something to stop him."

"My father...I'm sure he was killed even if don't have a body to bury." said Bo.

Lauren hugged Bo while she let a breath out, she knew what is like to wait for your family knowing that you will never see them again.

"I know the pain..." muttered Lauren. "...mine were killed because my father's work and..."

Bo could feel her pain like hers looking at the doctor getting comfortable in her arms while Lauren let out a breath and remembered the moment where her parents were killed in front of her.

"I was there..." said Lauren. "...my parents were shot in front of me before they took me and put me in a room not letting my out till Dyson and Hale found me days later."

"My god..." muttered Bo kissing her forehead. "...Lauren, is horrible."

"It was, but my brothers saved me and then they found Thomas." said Lauren. "...he saved me too, but even with all the help I still have consequences of that day."

"Your heart." said Bo touching Lauren's chest.

"The room was in bad shape, I was a lot of time and in shock and desperate making me choke." said Lauren. "...besides it was a rainy night, my heart wasn't able to sustain anymore stress and stopped."

Bo closed her eyes unable to understand how this amazing woman went through all that and learned that some humans were not only cruel with other races but they were worse with their own.

_No...definitely I can't use her for the revenge..._

The succubus breathed kissing Lauren like it was the first time she did it wanting nothing more than a life with her, the woman who domesticated her succubus and made her feel alive like nothing else.

"Bo...you say that you didn't found your father's body, right?" said Lauren suddenly.

"Yeah.." said Bo not really hearing Lauren's question.

"Ok...so I though that maybe I can help you when I finish the case of the killer with Dyson and Hale."

"What?" asked Bo realizing what her lover was just saying.

"I want to help you, if you let me." said Lauren.

And that's was the moment when Bo let her body tell the words that her broken voice couldn't kissing Lauren with everything she had while she felt the tears in her eyes realizing that Lauren was the first person ever who offered her help to find her father.

"Lauren...thanks." muttered Bo looking directly at her eyes.

"Thank me when we find your father, ok?" said Lauren smiling.

"Ok." said Bo kissing her again.

Lauren smiled seeing that finally Bo looked more calm and happy to have her help, something that made her felt unique and especial.

And that make her wanting to help the succubus more.

"Ok, then the first we have to do is..." started Lauren.

"The first thing we have to do is..." muttered Bo kissing Lauren's neck seductively. "...is make love again very...very slowly."

And, for some reason that Lauren didn't stopped to think, she had to agree with Bo while she felt the succubus kisses in her skin and the passion start to glow inside her with desire.

_Well...sometimes having a succubus in your bed is not that bad..._

**-Faegance-**

Silas breathed, he used a lot of power to appear before Kenzi only to have Bo thinking that he was the enemy leading her to attack him and making him unable to tell them the truth.

But at least Kenzi knew and he hoped she would remember to help him in the future.

"Then...we're gonna get out of here?" asked Forks.

"I hope we do, Forks." said Silas.

Even if he wasn't sure at all, he wasn't part of his daughter's life enough time and he didn't knew if they were ready to let their happiness get away from them only for him.

"You don't believe in them?" asked Forks.

"You would be willing to give up your happiness for the father that you barely remember?" asked Silas.

Forks looked at the ground giving him the best answer he could get, of course no, nobody would give up her or his happiness for nothing, not any human and surely not any Fae and his daughters had a especial factor who made everything worse.

They had the worst defect and the best ability they could dream of...they had emotions.

_A very strong emotions..._

But even with that he had the hope that his daughters loved him enough to try or, al least, to find another way to free him.

Meanwhile and like always, he could only wait there.

"Believe in them, sir." said Forks. "...they will do the best."

"I know..." said Silas.

And that was what worried him the most.

* * *

><p>It was late when Dyson, Tamsin, Hale, Kenzi, Bo and Lauren reunited in the kitchen to have lunch together while Trick and Afie were again taking other matters in hands.<p>

Matters that have something to do with some ogres.

"Finally...look who's showing their faces." said Dyson looking at Bo and Lauren.

Lauren smiled hidding her brilliant eyes behind her hair while she put her head in Bo's shoulder who, in return, turned her face to kiss the doctor's forehead while they hold hands and looked like a couple of teenagers after their first night.

"Have you destroyed the room already?" asked Kenzi.

"A little..." confessed Bo. "...but the mirrors are ok..."

"...most of them." finished Lauren for her lover.

Kenzi laughed while she took Hale's hand who was around her shoulders and Tamsin threw her sister a some of water making her laugh while Dyson was making fun of his sister creatin around them a familiar vibe that they never felt before.

"Ok...let's stop talking about what Bo and I do in bed and hear me out." said Lauren looking at Bo before turning to her brothers a little more serious. "...I want to ask you something."

"Wathever you need, sis." said Dyson.

"I want to find the body of their father and I though that we could help them to give him the rest that he and this family needs."

Tamsin and Kenzi looked at Lauren before they turned to Bo who was squezzing her lover's hand tendrely with a look of complete love in her eyes while she heard who Lauren asked her brothers to help with their father.

"Sure." said Hale

"No problem." said Dyson. "...we are Lewis after all, if something is hard then is our job."

"And what about your case?" asked Tamsin.

"We can do the two things." said Dyson looking at his brother and sister. "...right?"

Tamsin looked at Lauren and Hale agreeing with Dyson before she let herself smile with the most sincere laugh that any of her sisters ever saw in her whie she kissed Dyson hard and nestled against his chest looking at the rest of the table.

"Thanks...really, thanks for trying." said Tamsin.

"Guys..." muttered Kenzi.

Hale smiled hugging the younger sister while the emotions played in her face while he tried to make her understand that they didn't need any explanation or thanks for helping them.

They were going to help because they wanted to help them.

"Thanks..." breathed Kenzi.

"Ok brothers then we have a lot of help." said Lauren. "...but first let's eat. Bo, I asked your gradfather some books while you were sleeping because I wanted to look in details about your father and Faes in general so if you and the rest want, you can help me and tell me more about Fae and every detail you know about the human or what happened."

"You think that will help?" asked Tamsin.

"We are detectives." said Dyson and then looked at Lauren. "...and she is the most brilliant mind you will ever gonna find so yes, every detail helps."

"...even the little one." finished Hale.

Bo agreed looking at her sisters. She knew that now wasn't the moment to talk about anything else and at the same moment, she had the necessity to explain Tamsin and Kenzi that she couldn't go on with the revenge for a simple reason.

She was in love with her human, Lauren Lewis.

"Ok...so let's eat." said Bo. "...Tamsin, Kenzi, help me out with the food."

Tamsin agree while Kenzi walked to the far corner of the kitchen letting the Lewis alone with Lauren looking at the table while Dyson and Hale smiled at her.

"Something you want to share, sis?" asked Hale.

"I think..." said Lauren. "...no, I know...I'm in love with Bo."

Dyson and Hale looked at each other before turning at their sister again surprised about the revelation who suddenly broke into cheers and hugs that made Lauren laugh hard feeling the happiest woman in the world.

"I want details, sis." said Dyson kissing her cheek. "...we, want all the details."

That made Lauren laugh again while she sat better in her chair and got herself our of her brothers hug starting to tell them what she felt towards the brunette succubus that was at the end of the kitchen making sure to let out the parts that Dyson and Hale will be asking to Bo in the future.

After all, she was the only sister of two protective and police detectives.

_Finally life is giving us a break..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Right The Wrong**

"I can't do it."

That were the first words that Bo let out when she looked at her sisters that where sitting at the end of the kitchen looking at her with worried eyes.

"The revenge..." said Kenzi.

"I can't do it." said Bo again. "...I don't want to hurt Lauren."

"Bo..." started Tamsin.

"No Tamsin, I can't do it." said Bo. "...I want Lauren and she has show that she and their brothers can be trusted, she saved my life..."

"I...I think you're right." muttered Tamsin. "...I can't do it either."

Kenzi looked between her sisters who seemed to be thinking the same for a while and in some way, she agreed with them because she could feel herself falling for Hale already but, the hard true was that the Fae needed to restore their place in this world and for that they needed to show humans that they were in charge again.

"Then what?" asked Kenzi. "...we have to let this go?" "What about our race?"

"Kenzi...we can look other way to..." started Bo.

"Too late...we been planning this for months and we...we can't let this go because you're in love." said Kenzi trying not to feel the regret for her words.

"I'm not in love." said Tamsin.

"I am." said Bo. "...and I'm not gonna hurt her."

"I knew this would be a problem." said Kenzi defeated.

Bo looked at the ground while Tamsin breathed, in the end their plan backfired and now they only could think in other way to regain the power without having to hurt their humans.

"And what about dad?" asked Kenzi again. "...you're gonna think that I'm crazy but he was the smoke that appeared before me the other night, Bo."

"You don't know that." said Bo. "...it was dark smoke, nothing more."

"It was father." said Kenzi who then looked at Tamsin. "...it was his voice and his strength, I know it."

"He's alive?" asked Tamsin surprised.

"Yeah...but he said something about that we were the only ones who could free him." said Kenzi.

"I don't believe it." said Bo. "...its not the first time that our enemies tried something like that."

"Girls?"

Dyson's voice got them while they saw him standing worried in front of them while he looked at the other side of the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" asked Tamsin.

"Yeah...Lauren..." said Dyson.

He couldn't say anything else before Bo shoved him to the floor while she ran to where the humans were and saw Hale hugging her sister who seemed to breath hard with a old book in her hands.

"Lauren?" asked Bo kneeling beside her. "...honey, you're ok?"

"Yes...I'm fine. I only...fainted." said Lauren.

"When she touched the book." explained Hale. "...the book glowed and suddenly Lo fainted."

Bo didn't believe it completely but seeing Lauren like that seemed to be a good evidence while she took the book from Lauren's hands passing it to Tamsin who just got to them with Kenzi and Dyson behind her.

"There is nothing more that something written in a language that I don't understand and a picture of a train." said Tamsin.

"The train...the book started to glow when I touched the picture."

Bo kissed Lauren's forehead before she looked at her sisters who were studying the book till Kenzi saw the smoke in one of the windows of the train.

"That smoke could be the one who appeared here." said Kenzi.

"Or it just come from the train." said Tamsin.

"No, I don't think so..." said Kenzi. "...this is getting strange."

And nobody could deny that words, especially Bo who took Lauren in her arms and walked with her to the couch where she put the blonde while she sat beside her and touched her face.

"Maybe you should rest more." said Bo.

"No...I'm fine, please Bo don't be like my brothers." said Lauren taking Bo's hand to kiss it.

"I'm worried." confessed Bo. "...I don't want anything happen to you."

Lauren smiled kissing Bo with all her heart and making the succubus melt against her while the others looked embarrassed till Hale made a sound that got their attention.

"Sorry." said Lauren.

"No problem but you can do this later, we have to investigate and I'm hungry." said Hale with a smirk.

"Let's go, lunch is ready." said Tamsin.

Bo smiled giving Lauren one more kiss before taking her hand again to help her to get up from the couch.

"We're gonna eat first and then, you and me will relax in this couch reading some of this book that I will be holding." said Bo.

"Bo..." started Lauren.

"No...I don't want you touching this book till we know what happened, please?" asked Bo putting her best puppy eyes.

Lauren smiled before agree with her and walk hand in hand with the succubus till they got to the table where Kenzi and Dyson were already setting it properly for their lunch.

"Ok...let's eat." said Kenzi.

And then, they will start the investigation of that book who seemed to have more that they thought.

* * *

><p>Evony walked through her office waiting for the moment when she could destroy the three bitches daughters of the king and reclaim her place among the Fae as her royal queen.<p>

"And I get to kick that idiots asses for once." said Evony to herself.

"We will..."

The dark shadow that now was Isaac Taft appeared in front of her making The Morrigan sick and scared knowing well that she couldn't fully trust him after what she heard he had done to some of her Fae.

"Didn't I told you to rest?"

"I'm a shadow, honey..I don't need to rest." laughed Taft.

"But..." started Evony.

Suddenly, The Morrigan felt a power like no other pushing her against a wall while a dark shadow with hand form surrounded her neck and the face of that monster appeared close to hers.

"Don't forget who is the boss here, Evony." growled Taft. "...because is not you."

And then she saw his face disappear at the same time he left the room letting her the feel of having made a pack with the devil itself.

**-Faegance-**

It was late when Aife and Trick finally could get home after their talk with the ogres about how to treat the princesses. They let them know the consequences of hurting them and they even got them asking for forgiveness, something that was strange and shocking for beast like them.

Just like shocking as finding their girls in the in the principal room with the humans beside them sleeping, talking or reading old books.

Kenzi was resting in the little couch while Hale was sitting in the ground with the mesmer hand touching his head, the two of them clearly sleeping. In the other side of the room, Tamsin sat over Dyson with her head in the man's chest while they talked and kissed each other surprising Trick while he saw the smile and the way that his granddaughter was acting.

The valkyries never showed emotions but Tamsin seemed different with Dyson, she seemed...happy.

But if they wanted happiness then they had to watch Bo and Lauren, the two women were resting in the couch with the doctor over the succubus while they read one of the books totally focused and tell each other things that Lauren was writting down in a paper.

"Home, sweet home." said Aife breaking the peace of the house.

The two couples looked at each other while Kenzi woke up and touched Hale's neck making him smile while he stirred himself, got up and sat with her passing an arm around her shoulders.

"Lauren, that's the book I gave you?" asked Trick.

"Yes. Bo and I are reading it." said Lauren. "...we...we think that the king is there...and that he could have some relation with this train."

The doctor showed Trick the picture of the train making the old man look at his daughter who breathed sitting in the nearest chair while she looked at the three couples that now wanted to now all the truth.

"He is there." said Aife. "...this is the place where Isaac Taft send him."

"Isaac Taft?" growled Dyson.

"You know him?" asked Tamsin taking his hands who where in the valkyrie waist.

"He is the one that killed our parents." said Hale. "...that bastard..."

"He is the human who condemned your father?" asked Lauren looking at Bo.

Bo told her with her eyes while she felt a new anger rising inside her body. That human not only hurt them and sent her father away but he was the responsable of the pain in Lauren's eyes.

_Bastard...if he was in front of me now..._

Her eyes flashed blue before Aife looked at Lauren who breathed closing her eyes and took Bo's hand trying to calm her down.

"He killed you parents?" asked Trick. "...why?"

"We're only know that my father and Taft were partners on a project but usually fought about it."

"The fights were because our father wanted to keep their investigation safe and Taft wanted to use it for his benefit." explained Hale.

Aife didn't need anything else to know that they were talking about the Fae. She knew that Taft didn't worked only with Silas in his investigations but she never though that the human would kill his partner only for not sharing his crazy desires.

"But that monster is death now so he can't hurt us anymore." said Kenzi kissing Hale's forehead.

"Then we have to think in the important thing now." said Lauren. "...if your father is in that train, there has to be a way to free him, right?"

"Isaac was human when he sent out king in the train." said Trick.

His eyes connected with Lauren that, in the same moment, understood what he was trying to say with that words.

"Of course...a human condemned him and a human has to free him." muttered the doctor.

And just like that, her and her brothers became the only hope to return this family some happiness after all they been through all this time because one of their kind.

* * *

><p>Thomas walked through the street looking for something specific, maybe he couldn't stop the prophecy but he could do everything to give the best protection to his kids and the princesses and that's why he was there, in the house of the only Fae that could help them no.<p>

"Vex..."

"Uncle Thomas?"

Thomas breathed, his most powerful nephew wasn't someone very trusting but at the same time he was the only one who could protect humans, besides, Vex grow up with the same convictions he had and even if he was totally crazy, his nephew always care for humans like he and Silas did.

"I need your help to protect Lauren, Dyson and Hale...and is serious." said Thomas.

Vex got up from his couch ready to hear the problem knowing how important were the humans for him.

"What's wrong?" asked Vex.

"They're part of the prophecy from the McCorrigan family." said Thomas. "...one that we can't stop."

"You mean...?" "Really?" asked Vex. "...and what can we do if can't stop it?"

"We can protect them, Vex." said Thomas. "...I know that you have protection potions and I want to use them for my kids and to watch after them."

Vex agreed, he was curious to see what was gonna happen but over that, he wanted to do it for his uncle, he knew that this old Fae needed his boys and girl safe and sound.

After all, he couldn't say no to the last member alive in his family.

"I'm gonna help you, uncle Thomas, I promise." said Vex.

And that's how he started the mission to help the humans without knowing that it would bring him the same happiness as sadness in his life.

_**The fourth night is about to start...**_

And with it, the destiny of those who had a history between the Fae and the humans.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Next Chapter we will find out that every action has a reaction and a consequence...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hurt**

They didn't saw the night coming because of the comfortable vibe that surrounded them. Even Aife and Trick seemed relaxed with Lauren, Dyson and Hale in their house and the girls seemed truly happy but they wanted to bring their humans close to their home.

And that's why they decided to bring them back to Ciara's club.

"So, she is your girlfriend." smiled Ciara looking at Lauren.

"I am." said Bo taking the doctor's hand.

The look that Ciara gave Bo was intense making Lauren step between them in hopes to stop the tension that was there not only because the owner of the Diamond club considered them family or because Bo was one of the persons that caused problems in the club the night that they meet, the principal problem was that Bo showed the same confidence Ciara had and Tamsin was over Dyson like she owned him.

"Good...if you're are good you will always be welcomed here." said Ciara. ·...but if you hurt them..."

"We're not gonna hurt them." said Bo.

Ciara looked at her before she walked away from them, it worried her that their friends were dating this attractive womens and she was merely angry with the one all over Dyson.

_Something is wrong here..._

She breathed walking through the club when she bumped into a woman who nearly fell to the ground, but she didn't thanks to Ciara agility who grabbed her and looked at her worried.

"I'm sorry!" said Ciara. "...oh my god, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry." said the woman. "...It's fine..."

"Who this is fine?" asked Ciara. "...Your drink fell over, please let me buy you other one."

"No, really..." started the woman.

"Please." insisted Ciara taking the woman to the bar. "...Ricky, put a Bloody Mery for..."

"Evony." said the woman with a smile.

"A Bloody Mery for Evony." said Ciara with a smile. "...and another one for me."

The bartender put her drinks while Ciara sat again asking for forgiveness and Evony smiled, tonight she was gonna play out her plan and she already that the first step of it.

_The time of the truth has come..._

* * *

><p>The music resounded through the club making Kenzi move her body at the sound of it while Hale put his hand around her waist as he danced with her making the attraction between them grow stronger.<p>

"I can't deny that you dance pretty well." muttered Hale.

"You're doing it pretty well too." laughed Kenzi.

The mesmer smiled while Hale brought closer their bodies and she let herself go putting her hands around his neck who answered her with a smile while they moved with the music forgetting all around them.

"This is better than our promised night." said Kenzi.

"It seems so." said Hale. "...but for me only one thing could make it the perfect night."

"What thing?" asked Kenzi looking at his eyes directly.

Hale looked at her with all the sincerity he could must and bring his lips closer to hers kissing her and making them both tremble while they're bond grow stronger and they feel themselves finally realizing the love they shared.

_I can't hurt him..._

She knew now what Bo and Tamsin felt and not only because Kenzi realized her love for Hale, it was the fact that he and his brother and sister where trying to find a happy end for her family even when they knew they true selves.

"You're ok?" asked Hale.

Kenzi looked at the boy's eyes seeing his worries and she felt herself smile while touched his forehead with hers and laughed understanding finally what her sisters were trying to tell her before in the kitchen.

"Yeah...I'm perfect." muttered Kenzi.

And Hale smiled making her laugh while she kissed him again forgetting about everything else.

Because there wasn't a better moment to do it than this one.

* * *

><p>-Look, look...<p>

Dyson laughed with Tamsin in his arms while he looked at Hale and Kenzi who were kissin in the dance floor and then turned at his smiling valkyrie who put the drink on the table and put her hands around him again.

"You seem possessive tonight." said Dyson.

"We're at your first love club, Dyson." said Tamsin. "...and I don't feel comfortable here."

"You said it, she was my first love and a good friend, nothing more, ok?" said Dyson kissing her chin.

"Are you sure?" asked Tamsin.

Dyson looked at her taking her face in his hands before he kissed her with all the intensity he felt for her making Tamsin melt against him while a smile appeared in her lips.

"This answer your question?" asked the man.

"Maybe...but can you do it again?" asked Tamsin. "...just to be sure."

Dyson laughed while he hugged her, the truth was that he never felt like this so calm and in peace, happy to see that he and his brother and sister were finally happy, it seemed surreal.

"What are you thinking?" muttered the valkyrie.

"In all this, it seemed surreal." said Dyson. "...we all together...I mean...it seemed planned, you know?"

Tamsin looked at him for a couple of minutes feeling suddenly scared when Dyson without knowing it just discovered part of her plan giving her the oportunity to tell tim the truth about the revenge that was already discarted off their minds.

But she couldn't tell him now...she couldn't face him hating her.

"The truth is that we saw you from affar." said Tamsin smiling nervous. "...and well...Bo's succubus reacted to Lauren and bumped into a ogre and we got in trouble."

"A ogre?" asked Dyson. "...Tamsin, that idiot could have hurt you."

"No, he couldn't...but anyway you were there, right?" said Tamsin.

Dyson looked at her bringing Tamsin closer to him while he felt the need to protect her even if he knew that being Fae gave her more power that he will ever had.

"You protected us, Dyson. You and Hale and Lauren are like this." muttered Tamsin against his lips.

And without letting him tell anything, she kissed Dyson with all her strength wishing that he, Hale and Lauren would never find out about their planned revenge because if they did and didn't forgive them she and her sisters would never be able get over them.

**-Faegance-**

Aife had to give credit to the human who owned this place, it had good lights, good vibe and a good security and bartenders who always served the people with a smile on their lips.

"I like it..." muttered the queen.

"I don't..."

Her father was beside her looking through the club making Aife suspicious about what he was sensing exactly.

"Something wrong?" asked Aife.

"Someone is wrong...look there..." groweld Trick.

The queen looked where her father told her and saw Evony walking beside the owner of the club to the video room making Aife felt uncomfortable while she looked at her father.

If The Morrigan was here something was definitely wrong.

"Father..."

"Is the fourth night." said Trick. "...the day when everything breaks..."

And suddenly, Aife looked at Kenzi who was dancing with Hale and kissing him, then she turned to Tamsin who was laughing with Dyson and finally she looked at Bo who had her hands around Lauren while the doctor kissed the succubus neck slowly.

_Dammit..._

"Father...my girls..." muttered Aife.

"Aife..." said Trick.

But she wasn't hearing anything from him anymore, she don't care about what's gonna happen in the prophecy, she simply couldn't let her daughter's suffer for something they couldn't control.

And, suddenly, the lights of the club went off stopping her in her tracks while the cold invaded her body feeling the presence of the only man she that scared her to the bone.

_Isaac Taft..._

* * *

><p>Bo hugged Lauren closer to her feeling the dark surrounding them at the same time that the lights went off, she could felt Tamsin being hugged by Dyson and Hale and Kenzi hugging each other in the dance floor. She could feel her mother and grandfather behind them, scared and worried.<p>

_What's happening?_

"Bo?" asked Lauren.

"Something is wrong." said the succubus.

Then she saw Evony who was looking back at her with a smile and Ciara sleeping in the couch of the video room making the succubus worry about the human before her thoughts were focused in the video that The Morrigan had in her hands.

"What...?"

_**"What are you doing?" asked Ysabeau while she put herself a glass of water.**_

_**"We're choosing our victims, BoBo." said Kenzi. **_

Bo's mouth hit the ground while she saw herself and her sisters in the tv's of the club showing the night were the planned their revenge in their house realizing that Evony should had the access to the security cameras of the building.

But all that was forgotten while she looked at Lauren and felt the panic when she saw her girlfriend looking at the images.

_**"This is mine and his name is Dyson Lewis, is the older brother of the three brothers we chose." said Tamsin. "...he is wild in bed and he's the most sexy thing I saw apart from being one of the best detectives of the city and a militar with three condecorations for bravery."**_

_**"Wow...a strong human." said Bo. "You've chose brothers?"**_

_**"We think, sister." said Kenzi. "..my human is Hale Lewis, the younger of the three, adopted when he was a little baby, he is the most funny and carefree of the three brothers."**_

_**"Just like you." muttered Bo.**_

_**"Yes...in everything but being adopted." smiled Kenzi. "He was detective and militar too and he's got a condecoration for bravery and a meeting with the queen of England." said Kenzi.**_

_**"Cool..." said Bo. "Seem like you got the best so...what's for me?"**_

_**"This...she's Lauren Lewis, the middle sister." said Tamsin. "...blond, sexy but a little nerdy."**_

_**"Very nerdy." said Kenzi. "She's the best forensic doctor of the police and a militar doctor that served in Afghanistan and in the Congo."**_

She could feel the tension around the club while Lauren and her brothers found out about their revenge in the worst form.

A plan that backfired in their faces when they felt in love with them.

_**"I like her..." muttered Bo licking her lips.**_

_**"Great, because she is the most difficult to seduce." said Kenzi. "...serious and probably the smartest person in this world, she's the most dangerous, understood?"**_

_**"Yes, sir." said Bo. "When are we going start the plan?"**_

_**"Tomorrow night." said Tamsin who then turned serious. "And remember why are we doing this, girls, for our father and our people."**_

The images ended and everything returned to normal while the people looked at the sister who didn't even acknowledge them while Bo could felt Hale and Dyson walking to Lauren and the doctor was frozen looking at her.

"Lauren?" asked Bo.

"That is true?" muttered Lauren feeling her voice crack.

Bo wanted to punch herself in that moment when Lauren started to cry in front of her while Dyson growled and Hale breathed, the three of them saw the images and she didn't knew how to start to explain herself.

"Is...Is not what it seems." said Bo. "...we...we though that...that..."

"Its true then." said Lauren who then laughed through her tears. "...I'm and idiot."

"Not only you, sis." muttered Dyson.

Tamsin and Kenzi who stood beside Bo looked with desperation at her boys trying to find the words to explain what they just saw and couldn't deny even if they wanted just as they couldn't deny the feeling they had for this humans.

"Let's go." said Hale.

"Hale..." tried Kenzi.

The young man put a hand between them making her quiet again while she looked at his pained eyes and felt her own heart break for what she did to him while she saw him walk away with Dyson and Lauren behind him.

"Dyson..wait.." said Tamsin going after Dyson.

"Don't touch me." said Dyson. "...I don't want to see you ever again."

"Is not what it seems." said Tamsin touching his arm.

"And what it seems to you?" asked Dyson. "...because for me this is a game that you played very well."

"It was not..." tried Tamsin again.

"Congratulations, Tamsin. You and your sisters just destroyed three humans, keep doing the good job." raged Dyson before opening the cars door and get inside with Hale behind him.

That left only Lauren who Bo just stopped taking her hands while she looked at her eyes and tried no let her know everything she felt inside.

"Lauren..." muttered Bo.

"It was a game?" asked Lauren. "...I fell in love with a game?"

"Lauren, I promise I can explain everything..." said Bo.

Lauren breathed before she smiled making Bo feel her sadness as she broke the contact with the succubus that started crying at the though of no having her again.

"You got your revenge, Ysabeau McCorrigan...congratulations, you made this humans pay the price of something they didn't do." said Lauren walking away from her.

"No, Lauren..." said Bo desperate. "...please, don't do this...I..."

"I love you, Bo, really." muttered Lauren then. "...but it seems that my love only prove how much you had played me in the first place."

And without letting her say anything else, Lauren got in the car leaving Bo behind unable to say anything while the human drove out of the Diamond Club and from their lives without knowing that tonight, they weren't the only ones who got their heart broken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Day After**

The desperation was the pain of the soul and in that moment Trick understood what that words mean seeing his granddaugthers who reacted to the pain of losing the humans in different ways.

Kenzi was the most calmed but that could be because she knew that she couldn't do anything to reach Hale so she just waited till her sisters got a hold on the humans or looking through the window in hopes that Hale though different about her and wanted to hear her story.

Tamsin, otherside, was calling Dyson letting messages in his voice mail with hope that he could call her back even if she didn't really think he would.

And Bo seemed to be completely in the darkness no doing anything else but cry and look at her phone waiting for a call, a message from Lauren that let her prove the doctor how much she loved her.

"Father...what happens now?" asked Aife.

"Now the bonds are broken and the one who we though were our enemies are our friends..." said Trick. "...now is the moment to bring back Silas."

But he wasn't sure of it and he was scared to think that maybe those three humans were the principal point of the prophecy making the blood king fear for their safety.

"Father?"

Trick stood up with a bad feeling beating in his heart, he was old and he knew that this world was never the one to let this go like nothing. That's why he needed to tell them...to warn them.

"Stay with them, Aife. I have to call someone." muttered Trick.

And he left the room letting her daughter behind while he went to call the only person who could help him to reach the humans in time and the only one who could help them.

_Thomas Freiss..._

* * *

><p>Thomas looked at the three humans while Vex put his hand on his head and breathed unable to understand since when they wanted to die so easily.<p>

"You got a call from who!?" shouted Thomas.

"And you want us to do what?" asked Vex.

Lauren breathed while she started to explain for the third time what happened the night before and this morning without letting more tears run down her face and the fear get the best of her.

"A call from the General in charge of the special forces in the city, it looks like our killer is in his base and he thinks that we are the best to help him." said Lauren.

"And we are leaving now." said Dyson. "...the sooner we start, the sooner we can catch this asshole."

The way he said it was enough to not push his buttons, Dyson was the oldest and the most angry right now not only for the bretaying but because he couldn't save his brother and sister from the heartache.

"Ok. I can understand that and I'm with you in this but...you want us to help the McCorrigans too?"

Hale stood up from his chair and left the room not wanting to hear that name again, he was against the idea to help the Fae but Lauren convinced him and Dyson that they had to do it.

It was a promise and they never broke a promise.

"We promise our help to free his father and I'm not the type of person who just forget about it." said Lauren. "...we read about it and we found out that his father is imprisoned in a train and he can appear in this world as a shadow. We know too that humans are the only one who can save him and I think that we could do it but they will have to wait till we solve this case or they could find another idiots humans."

"Silas is alive?" asked Thomas.

Lauren looked at Thomas surprised while Dyson stood beside her and the doctor breathed and Hale stood in the door feeling angry, sad and played.

"Vex and I are Fae too..." confessed Thomas. "...in fac, Vex is a mesmer like Kenzi and I'm a healer."

"You're kidding me." growled Dyson. "...you knew about us being played?"

"What!?" shouted Thomas. "...never!"

"Sure..." said Hale.

Vex looked at his uncle and the humans breathing before he used his powers to make the potions he han in the table behind them jump in the jacket of the humans knowing already who this conversation would end.

"You know? Don't say anything." said Lauren letting out a breath. "...we have work to do."

"Guys, I took care of you for years, you can't really believe that." started Thomas. "...beside, your humans and you need protection in this world you know nothing about."

"You say it, were humans." said Hale. "...and like humans we will learn to be careful around Faes."

"This is getting worse." commented Vex.

"We're not of your kind." growled Dyson opening the door. "...so you don't need to worry about us anymore."

Vex breathed, right now they could do nothing to ease the pain for the humans and that's why he just grabbed his uncle and got out the house waiting to give them all the space they needed while the settle in all that happened to them.

Because if they needed to understand something was that once you got in the Fae world, you never get out.

**-Faegance-**

Taft appeared suddenly in front of The Morrigan scaring her while she celebrated her victory against the McCorrigan princesses, she destroyed completely their plan and their humans making her surprisingly weak while they got out the club with their mother and grandfather.

"Your celebrating to soon, Evony." Said Taft.

"Its time to celebrate, I destroyed this idiots and that give our a big chance...wait...why are you covered in dust?"

"I was...hunting..and this victory is only giving us more time." said Taft.

"Hunting?" said Evony surprised. "...how many humans you need to kill to feed?"

Taft smiled showing her his teeth before he walked to her and started to kiss her neck making her look other way.

"A lot of them...but can feed from Fae too..." muttered Taft.

"I know that...you already killed part of my people." said The Morrigan.

"Better them than you, right?" said Taft.

Evony breathed while she looked at him, he was dangerous and probably kill humans was only part of his plan to exterminate everything but even knowing that, she knew that she couldn't get away from him.

She needed his power...but she didn't wanted to deal with him.

_Vex...he can help me..._

And with the name of her last boy for everything, Evony let herself get lost in the darkness hoping that this was the last time she had to do it.

* * *

><p>Aife looked at Thomas from one side to other while he waited for Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi to show up to start his rant on them and the pain they caused to him and his kids for their irresponsibilities.<p>

"Calm down before you talk." warned Aife.

"Shut up..." growled Thomas. "...they think that I have somthing to do with it."

That's when he saw them, they didn't seem to look ok but Thomas didn't really care about that when they had a worse problem their hands.

"Your little revenge you cost me my kids." said Thomas. "...in what where you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Tamsin.

"Dyson, Lauren and Hae think that I have somthing to do with your revenge now that they know I'm a Fae too." said Thomas. "...they just threw me and my niece Vex out the house."

The mention of the humans made the three princesses look other way. Kenzi started to play with her hands, Tamsin closed her eyes and Bo started to cry making Thomas look really at the Faes and how desvasted they seemed.

"I told you to be careful...they're in love with your humans." said Aife.

Thomas stared at them seeing without doubt their feelings for the humans, they seemed so much like his kids in this moment, little, fearful, weak.

"This...This is real?" asked Thomas confused.

"Yeah, they're really devastated." said Aife.

That's when Thomas breathed letting his emotions calm down while he remembered that they were Silas daughters and he owned them all his respect.

Besides, he could see that they weren't happy with their so called revenge.

"How...How are they? Muttered Kenzi.

"Eh...you see..." muttered Thomas.

_And now I have to tell them that they are gone..._

Thomas looked at the ground not being able to make a eye contac with the princesses while he could feel Aife beside him wanting to know too about the humans who made her daughters happy.

"They're gonna leave to investigate their case..." started Thomas looked at the princesses. "...they were called by the General of a militar base, it seem that their killer could be there."

That got the attention of the sisters, especially Bo, who got up from the chair and grabbed her leather jacket getting out the house without letting anyone stay in her way.

"Bo!"

"BoBo!"

She didn't heard her sisters while she jumped in her Camaro and got out the parking of the house ready to stop Lauren before he put herself in more danger.

_Protect...possess..._

Her inner succubus was raging inside her and Bo wasn't even going to try and stop her while Lauren's voice telling her that she loved her was stuck on her mind like a broken record.

Because she loved Lauren too and she was going to show the doctor how much.

"I love you and I'm gonna fight for you." muttered Bo.

**-Faegance-**

Silas waiting any new that had anything to do with his freedom but even if the feelings weren't good, he could sense that something was about to change.

Something big...

_**"We have to stop thinking about them..."**_

_**"Is not like you can forget her.."**_

_**"No, I can't...but I need not to think about her..."**_

Silas turned over himself trying to know who was talking but was unable to do it till suddenly, Forks opened the doors of his room and looked at his dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Silas.

"Humans, sir..we're seeing them in the train windows."

Silas looked at him before he ran to the outside of his room where he found out that Forks was right. They could see three humans in the windows, two men and a woman, in a car.

_Maybe I was hearing them?_

_**"Lauren...we have to forget them..."**_

_**"I can't forget Bo, Dyson...not when I feel this love for her."**_

_**"Love is stupid..."**_

"Bo?" asked Silas. "...maybe...Ysabeau?"

Silas looked at the woman, she was the same woman that was with his daugther when he appeared before Kenzi, maybe she was something more than Ysabeau's feeding human.

Maybe she had a relationship with her.

"Sir!"

The king turned to see Elisa looking at the walls where part of the prophecy was written in golden letters.

_The blood who condemned him,_

_should free him,_

_to reclaim the world,_

_that laid in weak hands._

Then, Forks touched his arm while he showed him the prophecy written in the book making him understand everything.

"They...they are the key to my freedom." said the king signaling at the windows where the humans started to disappear.

And now, he only had to find them...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Firts Encounters**

When they got to the base Lauren already knew that something was wrong and not for the fact the ground was surrounded by death soldiers and neither because the General looked like a lost child waiting for a miracle.

No...there was something more...

"Fae..." muttered Lauren finally realizing who was their killer. "...I'm so stupid, of course it was Fae."

Dyson looked at her and Hale walked just behind her when Lauren started to examine the bodies. Like in the others bodies there wasn't any defence injuries or blood, they just seemed to be sleeping and for the things she knew about Fae right now, she believed that one of the could be after this deaths.

Besides, a human destroyed their realm. Wasn't it right to pay them with the same pain?

"Lauren, Dyson, Hale, thank goddess you're here..." said the General.

"We need to know what happened, General." said Lauren. "...Someone has seen something?"

"No...but one of my men, Richards, he in my office shaking because he is scared saying that a shadow is gonna kill him if he talks."

Lauren looked at her brothers knowing that now they were thinking the same that she was thinking. She knew that Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi, and of course, their mother and grandfather couldn't turn into a shadows by the things they read in Trick's book.

A Vex and Thomas...no, they wouldn't kill anyone like this.

_But they had powers and this is definitely a Fae thing..._

Dyson breathed and Hale passed his hands through his hair realizing the magnitude of the situation and the principal problem they had now. They couldn't tell humans about the Fae, they had to protect them from each other till they knew who to stop all this and the only way to stop this was talking to the only soldier that could help them.

"Let us talk with the soldier, sir. We're gonna try to make him talk to us but it has to be with us alone." said Dyson.

"Why?" asked the General.

"If he thinks that the killer is here and he's hearing us he may not want to collaborate." said Hale. "...sir, this is the best we can do now."

The General didn't looked convinced but when Lauren looked at him he finally agreed and let them know how to get to his office where the other soldier was hiding now from their killer.

Their Fae killer.

* * *

><p>Bo nearly got out the car before parking it ready to do whatever she had to do to make Lauren hear her even knowing that it wouldn't be easy, first she would had to face Dyson and Hale and then Lauren had to want hear her.<p>

_But if I had to beg, I will do it..._

She got to the door breathing before she knocked slowly only to see the door opening a little making Bo's heart beat hard in her chest while she tried to find a reason to explain herself in front the woman she loved.

Because she wasn't gonna leave till Lauren understood that what started as a revenge turned to be what she always needed.

"Lauren?" asked Bo.

The house was in total silence surprising Bo who got into the living room only to find everything abandoned, the house was empty.

They didn't lived here anymore.

"Lauren?" muttered Bo. "...Lauren!"

The succubus looked around the house waiting for someone to show up but nothing happened making Bo feel the real solitude of the place that was slowly creeping inside her body.

"You're not gone..." muttered Bo. "...you can't be gone..."

She ran around the rooms looking for the doctor only to find more silence making her inner succubus cry in rage for her partner while Bo fell to the ground in Lauren's room.

"Lauren!" sobbed Bo. "...Lauren, I'm sorry!"

_"Bo?"_

The voice got her attention when she turned and saw a black smoke that seemed to be looking at her showing a form that she knew pretty well but...could it be him?

"Dad?"

"_Ysabeau?" "Is that you?"_

Bo couldn't believe it, that was her father's voice and his form, the things that she never though in seeing again were there, before her.

In Lauren's house.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bo. "...Where you looking for me?"

_"No beautiful, but I'm glad to see you."_ said her father._ "...I was looking for the humans who live here."_

"The humans?" asked Bo. "...Lauren, Dyson and Hale?"

_"Yes, that's was her name...Lauren...they could help me..."_

Bo looked at her father while he breathed, he looked tired and frustrated for not seeing the humans here, were their presence was strong making the succubus ask herself if Lauren and her brothers were the key to free him of his prison.

_Irony...here we go..._

"Dad...why do you need Lauren and her brothers?" asked Bo no sure if she wanted to know the answer.

_"They are the humans of the prophecy that must free me."_ said her father.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bo. "...what prophecy?"

Her father was ready to tell her all the story but was stopped by a energy that surrounded him making Bo unable to stop him from disappear even when she tried to cach him.

_"I look for them, daughter...and they will free me."_ said her father.

Bo saw him disappear with a worried face while she stood there looking at nothing and with more questions than answers of Lauren and her brothers, her father and that prophecy he was talking about.

"Trick..." said Bo to herself. "...he will tell me what's happening."

She got out of the house with the new determination of learn everything to protect Lauren and her family at any cost if that whould put them in danger because she wasn't letting anything or anyone hurt Lauren.

_I promise, Lauren...I promise..._

**-Faegance-**

Vex walked through the streets of the darkness rute of the dark Fae territory thinking about what happened this days with the princesses losing their happiness and the humans sentenced to death by a prophecy even when they had his protection potion, something he learned from his father before he turned into a monster thanks to the dark elders. Vex could remember how his father hit him and the hardest decision he had to take when his father was about to kill his mother.

_"You're a whore!"_

_"No!"_

_"Stop!"_

He didn't remember all the details but he knew that he used his powers to make his father burn himself alive saving his mother from death only to be described as a monster by her. Her mother hated him for killing his father and save her life and threw him out the house shouting him that he was death to the family like his father was.

"It's not a problem..." muttered Vex to himself.

"Vex..."

The mesmer closed her eyes when the voice of the person to blame for part of his problem got in his hears before her sensual and dark form appeared in front of him with a smile that could mean your death and her loyal bodyguard behind her.

"Evony..." muttered Vex.

"Honey, I need your help with something..." said Evony walking to him.

Vex breathed, Evony always wanted him to do her bad job, for sex or for something that he didn't wanted to think about.

"And for what do you need me, oh my queen?" asked Vex with a forced smile.

They heard Bruce laugh behind them while Evony put hand in Vex's shoulder and smiled at him looking him right in the eyes.

_Yes...definitely she wants something big..._

"I need your help to kill someone who is...messing with me." muttered Evony in his hear. "...someone strong that is helping me now only to kill me later."

"Always with bad companies." said Vex. "...who is him?"

"Isaac..." said Evony. "...Isaac Taft."

And that's how Vex found himself, surprisingly, again inside a problem that was bigger than him.

* * *

><p>Tamsin and Kenzi were waiting with Trick and Aife when Bo came home with a tired face and sad eyes that told her family that she wasn't able to find Lauren in time, what meaned that she couldn't see Dyson or Hale either.<p>

"They weren't there." said Bo.

"I'm sorry, kids." muttered Trick.

Bo turned to him making Aife curious in the way she was looking at the blood king before she walked up to her and touched her hand with tenderness to make the succubus look at her.

"Kenzi was right...the shadow that appeared here when Lauren learn about us was dad." muttered Bo. "...I saw him tonight at Lauren's place."

Aife opened her eyes surprised before looking at her father who breathed while Tamsin and Kenzi hugged her sister and looked at him with more questions in their eyes that made Trick realize that it was time to reveal the truth.

"The shadow was dad?" asked Tamsin.

"I knew it!" shouted Kenzi. "...where is him and why he appeared in the humans house?"

Bo free herself from her sisters and mother before she walked to her grandfather and kneeled before him.

"Dad told me something about a prophecy...something that had to do with his freedom and Lauren, Hale and Dyson.

Trick looked at his granddaughter before he turned away and got the book that was behind him looking between pages till he got at the one that he nearly knew by heart.

"Your happiness is the price to free your father..." muttered Trick. "...that humans...they are the key."

Bo took the book with her sisters around her again and started to read the prophecy fighting the tears while Tamsin growled and Kenzi put her hands in her head frustrated.

_In the fourth night of the fifth day,_

_The darkness while shine with the light,_

_The ones that looked like enemies,_

_will be they only hope._

_The blood that buried him,_

_should make him free,_

_to rule the world,_

_that is in weak hands._

_But be careful with the looks,_

_but nothing is what it seems,_

_and loose the light of the human blood_

_could mean live in darkness of the Fae world._

_Interwined destinies between humans and Fae,_

_a happiness that came from the darkness,_

_and for who some should die._

_The happiness of the princess,_

_that never will get fulfilled._

Their lives were there, in that words and their happiness were the three human that now were away from them.

The happiness in person that they were about to lose in one way or other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Welcome To The Jungle**

-Soldier, we're here to protect you.

Lauren had to give credit to her brother. Dyson was a great talker, he had all the keys to know every information and with Hale's help everything looked more calm and relaxed, they truly were the perfect partners.

"Who are you?" asked the soldier.

"We are the agents Dyson and Hale Lewis." said Dyson showing him their plaques. "...and this is the forensic doctor, Lauren Lewis and like I said, we're here to protect you."

"You're gonna protect me?" said the scared soldier.

"Yes, but first we need to know what happened." said Dyson.

The soldier stayed silent making Dyson turn to his brother who stood before the young man and made him look at his eyes while he grabbed his face and looked back at him directly.

"Boy, if you don't tell us what happened we wouldn't know what we are fighting and in the end, it will be worst for everyone." said Hale. "...you have to talk with us for us to be able to do something for you."

"But...are you sure you're gonna protect me?" asked the soldier looking from Hale to Lauren.

"With our lives." said Lauren.

The soldier seemed to finally trust them while Lauren sat beside him and Dyson sat beside Hale while the younger Lewis patted the soldier in the shoulder and relaxed again.

"It was strange..." said the soldier. "...we were patrolling like always and I was in the hall when...when we saw something...like a monster."

"A monster?" asked Dyson.

"Yeah. It was a shadow and it was over one of the soldiers with a dark hand in his face and a evil smile in his lips." said the soldier. "...we tried to get closer to help our fallen partner but then the shadow went after us."

"And what happened then?" muttered Hale.

The soldier put his hands in his head making Lauren put a hand in his arms to let him know that he wasn't alone while the boy breathed and looked at them with fear in his eyes.

"I ran..." said the soldier. "...I ran when I saw him get my friends, one by one, first he killed them and the he...he absorbed their blood letting them like they were sleeping...I could hear their bodies hitting the ground but I couldn't turn back, I couldn't..."

"We know..." muttered Lauren. "...what did you do then?"

"I hidded myself in the clean room, I was sure that he was gonna find me and I only though that I was gonna die there so I just closed my eyes and waited for a miracle." said the soldier. "...it was hours later when the General found me and I found out that everyone was death but me."

Lauren looked at the ground while she remembered the night she went with Bo to the castle and the shadow that appeared in front of Kenzi.

_Could Bo and her sisters be in danger?_

The fear made her heart beat faster while she though about it realizing that she needed to know something about her and her sisters before it was to late because even if she was angry she couldn't face something happening to Bo.

"Lauren?" called Dyson putting a hand in her shoulder.

The doctor looked around her seeing that Hale and the soldier were gone and Dyson was looking at her worried while he passed a hand through his face.

"You think is Fae?" asked Dyson.

"Probably..." said Lauren. "...but I will not know anything else till I get a proper look on the scene."

And besides, there was the possibility of their killer coming back to finish the job he left behind with the soldier and she needed to be ready for him.

Meanwhile she needed to know something about the McCorrigan sisters.

* * *

><p>"This...this can't be true..."<p>

Bo still held the book of her grandfather in her hands while she read again the words of the prophecy that talked about her and her sisters...about Lauren and her brothers.

"Are you telling me that we found happiness only to lose it?" asked Kenzi.

"Kenzi is more complicated..." started Aife.

"Complicated is having to chose between dad or the Lewis..." said the young Fae. "...complicated is that you two knew this and didn't tell us."

"You couldn't know." said Trick. "...if you did you will never be able to do it."

"Be able to do it?" "This is who you call hiding us the truth?" growled Tamsin. "...you're talking about our happiness!" "You're are talking about Dyson, Hale and Lauren!"

Bo breathed, this time her inner succubus wanted to hurt her own family to stop everyone who tried to hurt Lauren while she forced herself to relax and do nothing more that watch the discussion in front of her when suddenly, her phone started to buzz making everyone shut up when they saw Bo smiling for the first time in hours.

"Lauren!?" shouted Bo.

"Bo...you and your sisters...are ok?" asked Lauren.

Bo wanted to laugh while she got up from her chair letting the book fall to the ground and heard the voice of the doctor she missed with every fiber of her body.

"Lauren, we have to talk..." muttered Bo. "...I have to explain myself and I need you to know that..."

"You and your sisters are fine, Bo?" asked Lauren again cutting the succubus off.

Bo stopped herself then sensing Lauren's anxiety, she could tell that the doctor needed to know if they were fine and that nothing happened to them since the last time they saw each other making the succubus fear grew at the implication that could mean for the humans.

"Yeah...we're fine." said Bo looking at her sisters. "...how are you and your brothers?"

"Hear me out, Bo. Our killer is a shadow, one of the soldier of the base saw him and for what he said that shadow could be the same that appeared in the castle."

"No..." said Bo. "...not, that can't be..."

For many reason being the principal one that her father could never hurt a human even if he tried and had every reason to do it.

"Is not impossible, Bo...it was a shadow." said Lauren.

"And I'm telling you that it can't be, Lauren...the shadow that appeared in the castle was my father and he couldn't ever hurt a human."

"Are you sure?" asked Lauren.

The tone in Lauren's voice made Bo growl but she forced herself to be calm remembering that she had hurted Lauren without wanting and she deserve some of her words.

"I promise you that it wasn't my father, Lauren." said Bo with all the sincerity she could muster. "...he couldn't hurt humans, really."

"If you say so..." muttered Lauren. "...anyway I only wanted to make sure that you were fine and tell you to be careful because I think that shadow will be back to finish his job."

Bo felt heart jump while she remembered all the dangers Lauren was facing now, between her killer and the prophecy that was nearly accomplished, the succubus feared that maybe she and Lauren weren't going to see each other ever again.

"Bye, Bo." muttered Lauren.

"No!" Wait!" shouted Bo.

For seconds the two stood in silence while the others waited for their next words and Bo could felt the pain and the love fighting inside her body. This was her only chance to make Lauren know and decide their future.

"I love you..." said Bo.

And the line went death.

**-Faegance-**

Taft growled while he appeared again in the same place that the night before, he wasn't a animal of routines but he couldn't let that human live and had to return here in order to fix the problem.

That human was lucky that he was full with their friends but now he had come for him.

"Well is seems that tonight is more relaxed." said Taft flowing through the halls. "...no lights...no patrolls...interesting..."

If the General of that place or someone else came to defeat him he was sure that with all the darkness he could kill them easily making him chuckle in the perspective of having ther life forces.

Taft walked trying to locate with his eyes closed a human closer to him and found one just in front of him.

"Bon appetite..." muttered Taft.

"Now!"

Out of nowhere a light made him blind making Taft to close his eyes while a form ran up to him and pushed him inside a cristal box that other two forms tapped making him their prisoner.

"Finally..." said one of the forms while it helped the other to get down the crystal box.

"We got him, brothers." said other form.

And that's when Taft recognized them, they had the same face and the same factions of the man that helped him to be powerful.

They were the innocents sons and daughter of Lewis.

"Well, well..." laughed Taft. "...what a surprise!"

Lauren, Dyson and Hale turned to see the shadow who showed his smoke face making their mouths fell to the ground when they recognize his faccions and his smile.

It was him...Taft...

"Son of a bitch!"

Dyson ran to him but only made Taft laugh when the man just bumped against the crystal box falling to the ground while his brother and sister pick him up and looked at him with the same furious eyes.

"You really think that this could held me?" said Taft. "...are you stupid?"

"Bo was right." said Lauren. "...it wasn't her father...all this time...it was you..."

Taft laughed again before he closed his eyes and used his powers to disappear from the crystal box and appear just behind them forcing them to get away from him fast.

"It was always me...Lewis..." said Taft. "...your worse nightmare."

**-Faegance-**

Like he promised, Silas was looking for the humans that should free him finding a little essence of them in a militar base surrounded by a power that he would never forget.

"Taft..." growled Silas.

He was a shadow here and in this form he couldn't move faster enough to get to Taft knowing that he was here to kill his humans taking away the only opportunity he had to come back to this world.

He just let his instincts guide him knowing that he didn't had much time in this form when he saw them, the three humas getting away from Taft's attacks while the other shadow looked as if he was having fun with this sick game before he killed them.

"Dammit..." growled Silas.

Without thinking, he forced himself to run just in time to act as a shield for the humans who looked at him surprised while Taft stopped himself to look better at him.

"Silas?" muttered Taft.

"Surprise...idiot..." said Silas.

Silas used all his power in a attack forcing Taft to do the same and making the two attacks blow together while it turned into a portal who showed Silas train.

"Sir!" shouted Forks.

"If I can take them...I will take your friends." said Taft.

Silas looked horrified at Taft jumping into the portal making the king watch while the shadow turned into Taft's old body and he started to kill everyone who was near him and couldn't get away.

_I have to go...I have to help them..._

They were their friends and Silas wasn't about to let them down for anything in the world but the only way to help them was the humans and they were still looking at him surprised.

"Help me..." said Silas. "...please, help me to save them."

Dyson and Hale looked at each other before Lauren used two of her needles to inject them in their necks making them fall to the ground sleeping while Silas looked at her totally surprised.

"Let's go..." said Lauren.

"But...they..." said Silas.

"I don't trust you so they're not coming, understood?" said Lauren. "...if you want us first I have to know why."

Silas breathed, it was a normal reaction and in that moment he didn't had time to think in anything else while he saw her letting her phone down with a message and then walked up to him.

"Come on..." said Lauren.

"Ok..." said Silas.

Without looking back, the two of them jumped into the portal who had to bring them to the train where they worst nightmare stood waiting for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The King Of The Fae**

The first thing she felt when they got in the train was the sharp pain in her heart making her feel dizzy just like she was the first time she touched the train paint in Trick's book.

"You're ok, human?" asked Silas beside her.

She could tell him the truth and just say no, she could tell him that she was feeling who her heart was about to get out her body but she didn't because she didn't wanted to let them know that she was weak.

"I'm fine...everything is...fine..." breathed Lauren.

She took two more breaths knowing that this pain wasn't about to get away anytime soon.

"So the venom worked..."

Taft voice made the two of them look at him while the man threw his last victim and looked over the ones who were hidden behind Silas throne just behind the king and Lauren.

"Venom?" asked Silas.

"Oh Silas...don't you know this little princess?" laughed Taft. "...she's the daughter of Sean Lewis, our partner."

Silas mouth fell to the ground while he looked at Lauren who was looking between them not understanding anything.

"You are Sean's daughter?" asked Silas.

"You know my father?" asked Lauren.

"Beautiful meeting." said Taft. "...but is time to close the book."

Silas grabbed Lauren to get her away from Taft's attack making them fall to the ground while the energy ball passed them.

"That was...close..." breathe Lauren.

The king could see who the young woman was weak and he had the feeling that if he didn't do anything he would lose Lauren before she could help him.

"We have to get him out of here." said Silas.

"Yeah...good luck with that." muttered Lauren.

And that's what they needed, luck because he didn't knew how they could get Taft out of here till he remembered something from the train, a dangerous thing that could help them but could destroy him too if he wasn't careful enough.

"Stay here..." said Silas. "...is time for my train to do me a favor..."

"What do you mean?" asked Lauren.

But before she could do anything else she saw him running to a machine that he activated creating a light that force her to look at the ground a couple of minutes till she felt the light again adjusted to her vision.

"Uff...that was close..." said Silas getting again to her side.

"What was that?" asked Lauren.

"That was a way to make the shadows disappear." said Silas. "...Taft would be away from us some time but he will come back now that he knows how to get here."

"We'll see..." said Lauren.

Silas breathed while he put a hand in Lauren's forehead making the doctor sigh while the few people who survived the attack surrounded them and Forks kneeled beside him.

"How are you doing?" asked Silas.

"Better..." muttered Lauren. "...but I'm worried for the venom thing..."

"Yeah, I'm worried too." said Silas. "...Forks, can you help her?"

"I will, my lord." said Forks. "...help me, Elisa."

"Sure..." said Elisa. "...let's go to heal you, human."

Lauren smiled while Silas watched them helping her carefully to get to his room, he needed to know if what Taft said was true or not first and then, they would talk about their connected past.

* * *

><p>Hale was furious and that something strange in him but his worry over his family could make him turn into a mess and that's what his sister made of him when she let him and Dyson behind.<p>

And now he had to suffer Dyson shouting and barking orders like a mad man while his sister disappeared because something that was related to the last person he wanted to see again.

"Dyson, we have to talk with them even if we don't want to." said Hale.

"I'm not gonna talk with anyone!" said Dyson. "...I'm go to look for my sister!"

And that was the problem, they didn't knew how to bring Lauren back and the last thing they remembered was a little sting in the neck and the message they found when woke up.

A message that said clearly that they needed to talk with Bo and her sister.

"Dyson..." muttered Hale.

"Bring me the fucking radars!" barked Dyson.

"Dyson!"

Hale was force to punch his brother in the face making him fall to the ground while he breathed hard and made the clear point that they needed help not from radars but from Fae.

Her sister told them and she was the smartest of the three so they would do what she asked.

"We're gonna to there and talk to Kenzi, Tamsin and Bo and we're gonna bring Lauren back, understood?" said Hale.

"Yeah..." muttered Dyson with a hand in his face. "...yeah, come on, let's go."

Hale breathed looking one more time at Lauren's last message trying to relax himself thinking that his sister would be ok where she was and he would see her again for sure.

_The only thing I need to do is do my job..._

He couldn't give up till he found the woman who knew him better that anyone in this world and for that, he needed all his strength to face the woman who had his heart.

"Here we go..." muttered Hale getting out the base.

And looking at his sister phone one more time, he and Dyson went to the McCorrigan house while Hale looked at the sky prying for his sister safety whenever she was now.

**-Faegance-**

Taft fell to the ground being picked up by Bruce who couldn't believe that he was seeing the human body of this monster.

"What are looking at, pig." growled Taft.

"Nothing...sir..." said Bruce.

"Bring me a couple of Faes and Evony." said Taft. "...I need power."

Bruce walked away only to turn with two young dark Faes who were looking at Taft scared.

"Time for dinner..." muttered Taft.

The ogre only closed his eyes while he heard the desperate cries of the Faes trying to get out while Taft's inner demon killed them.

Meanwhile in Evony's office, she and Vex looked at their plan to defeat Taft in the bed when Bruce bursted into the room with a very worried face.

"Bruce!" shouted Evony. "...what about knocking before getting in, idiot!"

"Sorry boss. I wasn't thinking." said the ogre. "...Taft is back and he wants to see you...he already killed two new dark Faes."

Evony sighed looking at Vex who was dressing while Bruce looked the other way in respect. The mesmer had the curiosity to met this Taft before but know he really was excited to know him personally.

"What powers did they had?" asked Vex.

"Fire and agility." said Brue. "...they were two of the best and that's what he needed after the way he appeared."

"What happened?" asked Evony.

"He seemed...weak and he had his human body." said Bruce slowly.

That got Evony's attention before she made Vex hid and low his life energy so Taft couldn't sense him while she went to investigate the news about their monster.

"Be careful, Ev..." said Vex. "...I don't like this..."

"You're worried?" asked The Morrigan with a smile.

"Your wish." said Vex. "...but I don't want to have to save your ass."

And that made Evony laugh before she got dressed and gave one more look at Vex who smiled letting her go with Bruce while he got ready in the shadows hoping to end with all this for once and all.

* * *

><p>Tamsin was worried, there was something in the air that made her think that something was happening and was related to their humans.<p>

_I have to know something..._

And like a answer to her thoughts, she saw Dyson's car arriving to the castle and then she saw the two brothers getting out with sad and angry faces making Tamsin realize that someone was missing.

_Lauren...Lauren is missing..._

And before she though in what she was doing, Tamsin found herself running to the main room where Bo was trying to call Lauren again and Kenzi was walking from one side to the other while her mother and grandfather were talking in a corner.

"Tamsin?" asked Kenzi.

"Dyson and Hale are here." said Tamsin.

Suddenly the doors of the castle opened showing Dyson and Hale Lewis furious while Thomas jumped from his seat to walk up to the boys who get themselves away from him.

"We have to talk..." growled Dyson.

"You're ok?" asked Tamsin.

She knew that she didn't need to ask that question seeing their faces but she was trying to calm them down while she felt Bo behind her standing up from her chair very slowly.

"Where is Lauren?" asked Bo.

"Is your fault." said Hale. "...everything is your fault."

"Hale?" asked Kenzi.

Hale get away from her while he tried not to cry in front of her and be strong for his sister now the she needed him more than ever.

"Guys...what's happening..." said Bo. "...where is Lauren.."

"A shadow attacked us in the base." said Dyson looking at Tamsin. "...another shadow saved us but then they started a fight and the train appeared and...Isaac Taft, who was the shadow that attacked us, jumped in and the other shadow and Lauren got after him after our sister let us unconscious."

Trick walked to the brothers while she showed Dyson and Hale the paint of the train where now they could see some parts of the inside.

"What you see was something like that?" asked Trick.

"Yeah...just like that." said Hale.

Trick breathed while he looked at his daughter who put a hand in her head trying to understand the risk of Bo's human being there while the succubus looked between them scared.

"Grandfather?" asked Bo. "...mom?"

"Bo...your human is with your father." muttered Aife.

"She's there, Bo." said Trick. "...in the train...with your father."

Bo tried to understand what was happening knowing the dangers and the meanings in their words, the pain that her bothers will suffer waiting forever for her.

_I can wait for her forever but...but not in that place and not with this dangers...I need her safe...I want her...to be with me now..._

She felt her power raging inside her craving for her partner, for her forever while she though in a eternity without Lauren, without her touch or her kindness or her way to take care of her.

"I don't want to wait..." said Bo with a odd voice. "...I want her now...now!"

"BoBo?"

"Bo!"

Tamsin and Kenzi tried to get to her but Dyson and Hale held them before Bo felt her power exploding inside her making her chi flow in waves off her body and making all the castle shake breaking all the windows while Bo let her power go on without control.

"Dad!" shouted Aife.

"Trick!" shouted Thomas. "...look there!" "She wants to go with Lauren!"

Trick looked over his granddaughter impressed to see the portal opening while Bo got weak but that didn't seemed to be a problem to her when she had the chance to be with the woman she loved again.

"Thomas, give me a knife." said Trick.

"What!?" shouted the Fae.

"Give me the fucking knife!" said Trick.

Thomas gave it to him looking how the blood king used his power to force Bo to stop and fell unconscious to the ground breaking the contact and closing the portal.

"Father?" asked Aife.

"We need a plan..." said Trick. "..and fast."

If not, they could lose not only Silas and Lauren forever, they could lose Bo too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Reasons**

Lauren had to say that a couple of hours relaxing made her feel better even if she was still tired, something that surely had to do with Taft's venom and some tipe of reaction from the train.

"Lauren?"

The doctor looked at Silas getting into the room with what seemed a big breakfast but even if she was hungry she still didn't trust that man, in fact, she didn't trust anything anymore.

"I see you are better." said Silas. "...I brough you breakfast."

"I don't want to offend you but I don't trust you enough to eat anything that came from you or this place." said Lauren.

Her head maybe was sure but her stomach protested with a growl making Lauren blush and Silas smile while he brough her breakfast closer to her.

"You have to eat, Lauren, you're weak and hungry." said Silas. "...this is just what you need."

"Who says so?" asked Lauren.

"Me, the king of the Fae, Silas." said Silas. "...and Bo's father. I'm sure that my daughter would hurt me if I don't take care of you."

"I'm not so sure..." muttered Lauren.

"Lauren, I saw how she protected you the first time we saw each other." said Silas. "...and I saw her crying like a baby while she asked you to come back to her in your house when you went away...she was desvastated."

Lauren breathed, she didn't wanted to be affected by Bo but she could feel it, the sadness and the love that Silas saw in Bo making the doctor think if maybe she was to hard on the succubus with her punishment.

Was she condemning them to be apart?

"She loves you, Lauren...I could see that." said Silas. "...don't believe me in the rest if you don't want to but believe me in that."

The sincerity in Silas made Lauren think, the king was totally convinced of that love and she couldn't deny it either after hearing it from Bo just before she came here with him.

_I love you..._

In that moment her heart jumped making Lauren smile before she understood that couldn't answer her, not if their killer was close.

If Taft ever found out about their love...

"Ok, so now that we know that you and Bo love each other...I think we should talk about the rest." said Silas.

"The rest?" asked Lauren. "...you mean my parents, you and Taft?"

"Yes..." muttered Silas.

And Silas breathed ready to tell her the story that he promised not to tell to anyone before they could get out from here and back to their families to end all this madness forever.

* * *

><p>Bo woke up with her mother beside her and a clot in her head while the older woman looked at her grandfather office where she could see her sisters, the humans, Thomas and her grandfather talking.<p>

"Mommy..." muttered Bo.

"Breathe, Bo, everything is ok." muttered her mother.

The truth was that everything was a mess, Lauren was missing with Silas in a lost train and they didn't know anything about Taft making the possibilities to free them nearly impossible.

"Lauren...mom, we have to go and save Lauren." said Bo. "...I opened the portal and..."

"...and the portal closed with you fell unconscious, Bo." said Aife. "...now we're looking for a way to open it without putting you in danger."

"But I can do it." said Bo trying to stand up. "...mom, I know I can do it if..."

"You won't survive, Ysabeau." said Aife. "...and I'm not gonna risk your life."

"I'm not gonna risk Lauren's." muttered Bo. "...I love her, mother and I don't want to lose her."

Aife smiled, she was happy for her daughter finally founding her soul mate and, at the same time, she felt that this love was the only way to save them from this nightmare.

"We're gonna find a way, honey." said Aife hugging Bo. "...I promise you."

And Bo hugged her mother, waiting that her words could help her to find some peace that she needed while she drifted off to sleep knowing that the next time she wake up, she will got to save her love.

Dyson and Hale looked in front of them where Trick was talking with Thomas and Tamsin about some way to open again the portal without putting Bo in danger while they asked themselves if really this Fae could help them to bring back their sister or not.

"They will find a way." said Kenzi giving them two cups of coffee. "...they always do."

"They don't seem very convinced of anything." said Hale.

"For what I heard from Trick and Thomas they think that Lauren and dad are in another world and it seems that if we can't get Bo to do it without putting herself in danger then Tamsin will have to go and ask Odin for a favor." said Kenzi.

The younger McCorrigan sister just looked at the ground sad while her older sister discussed her way to do this without putting Bo in danger.

"Ask who what?" asked Dyson.

"Odin is the god for the valkyries, he is the one who guide them in fight and the one who pick their souls when they die." said Kenzi. "...Tamsin wants to go but my grandfather is against it."

"Why?" asked Hale sensing something serious in all this.

"Because if she ask for the favor...the she will have to go with Odin to Valhalla, forever." muttered Kenzi.

Dyson looked at her for minutes before he let his instincts take control and walked to Tamsin grabbing her by the arm and taking her away from the two mens who looked at him surprised while they looked at Kenzi who was standing beside Hale with her head in his chest.

_We all need some peace..._

And with that though in mind, Hale breathed putting his hands around Kenzi to hug her with caring before he let he comfortable feelings overwhelm him.

**-Faegance-**

Evony walked into the rom looking at the ground where her two fae stood death and Taft smiled at her like he just had the best dinner of his life.

"What...a pleasure to see you..." muttered The Morrigan.

"Come on, Evony." said Taft. "...you have more of them."

"Sure." said Evony. "...wanted to see me?"

"Yes." said Taft walking closer to her. "...you are lucky that I already feed because you look really stunning today, Morrigan."

"Thanks..." muttered Evony.

Taft laughed, he loved having her like this, all scared and trembling in his hands knowing that he could kill her when he wanted.

"You can't believe what I found." said Taft sitting in one of the couches.

"More stupid humans?" asked Evony.

"Yes and no." said Taft. "...remember what I told you about Lewis and how I killed him? Well I found his kids trying to kill me."

"What?" asked The Morrigan surprised.

"Dyson, Lauren and Hale Lewis were trying to trap me." said Taft. "...but that wasn't the best part."

"There is more?" said Evony.

"Yes...Silas appeared too and saved them and then took Lauren Lewis with him into the train where I trapped him long time ago." said Taft smiling.

Evony felt her mouth hit the ground wile Taft send a mental image of the three Lewis that she recognized instantly as the humans that were with the princesses in the club the night she discovered their plan.

_Unbelievable..._

In the end it seems that the best people to help her to get rid of Taft were that weak humans.

"Ah...it seems that now I can end what I started years ago." said Taft.

"What do you mean?" asked Evony.

And Taft laughed using his powers while he looked at her with his blood red eyes making her tremble from head to toe.

"Evony, love, I'm gonna kill Lauren Lewis and Silas McCorrigan for once and forever without even being there." said Taft.

_And only with one attack..._

**-Faegance-**

Dyson pushed Tamsin inside one of the rooms of the house while he felt the desperatio crawl his body because now he not only had to face the possibility of losing his sister but he had to face he could lose Tamsin too.

"What Kenzi says is true?" asked Dyson.

"What did she said?" asked Tamsin.

"She said that you wanted to ask Odin a favor but in return you will have to go with him to Valhalla forever." said Dyson looking at her eyes.

Tamsin breathed, she wanted to do this not only for Lauren because Odin told her that his father was out of his league, she wanted to do this for Dyson and what she felt for him.

_Stupid..._

She fell in love with that noble man that used his strength to protect his family and that made her see herself as a more than a soul created for a fight and sarcasm, that with him she could be only Tamsin.

"Is a...contract." said Tamsin. "...Odin's favors are not free."

"We will find another way." said Dyson. "...you don't have to do this."

"You don't want me to do it?" asked Tamsin.

Dyson passed a hand through his hair trying to put his ideas in order, he wanted to save his sister but at the same time he didn't wanted to lose Tamsin even if he was angry with her.

He loved her and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I want you to look other way." confessed Dyson.

Tamsin touched his face making him look at her while she smiled and give him a pick on the lips.

"It will be the last solution if there is nothing else, ok?" asked Tamsin.

"Ok..." muttered Dyson.

And he kissed her knowing that from now on he had to look for a way to free his sister and her father without losing Tamsin in the process because she was his soul and he couldn't lose her now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Old Times**

Silas looked nervous at Lauren while the doctor relaxed in his bed ready to hear his story, the story that put them together in this abandoned train.

"I hope you're ready to hear this..." said Silas.

"I'm ready, Silas." said Lauren. "...tell me what happened."

Silas let a breath out while the memories of his time before he was here turned to him without knowing that Forks and Elisa were watching the las part of the prophecy who glowed in their hands.

**Flashback**

_**Two weeks after being crowned as the new king of the Fae, Silas was walking through the gardens of his gorgeous mansion in the little colonie of Toro with his wife, Aife and their daughters, Tamsin, Bo and baby Kenzi.**_

_**"Ysabeau, calm down princess." said Silas smiling.**_

_**Ysabeau smiled at her father putting her little hands up to make him grab her in his arms while Kenzi let a sleepy noise of contentment making Tamsin laugh while the older sister was playing with Bo.**_

_**"This peace is beautiful, love." said Aife. "...you, me, the girls..."**_

_**"...your father." said Silas.**_

_**"...my father..." smiled Aife. "...this is everything we needed."**_

_**Silas smiled while he though in the worst part of being a king, the attacks on his family even if he didn't had any problem since he became the king, not even by the hardest clans.**_

_**But then, out of nowhere, someone pushed Silas to the ground and grabbed Ysabeau while the other one grabbed Kenzi and Tamsin.**_

_**"Dad!"**_

_**"Girls!"**_

_**Silas looked at their captors, the crows that were smiling at him while the put their weapons closer to his daughters who were scared and crying.**_

_**"Give me my daughters back." growled Silas.**_

_**"I don't think so, king." said one of them. "...we have waited for this since you were coronated and now..."**_

_**Silas felt his heart stopping while he saw his enemies ready to kill his daughters who were trying to break free and crying, even Kenzi, who woke up after the noise.**_

_**"Stop!"**_

_**Silas turned to see two men running to them and attack his enemies, one with a needle while the other punched a kick the other two and took Ysabeau and Kenzi with all his care making them stop crying.**_

_**"You're ok?" asked the man looking at them.**_

_**"Yeah...thanks..." said Silas.**_

_**"My name is Sean Lewis and this is Isaac Taft." said Sean. "...we are from the militar unit of this place."**_

_**Silas took Sean's hand before he did the same with Isaac who walked to them after he examined the bodies of the crows that attacked them.**_

_**"A pleasure." said Silas. "...I don't know what I could have done if you didn't get here."**_

_**"No problem." said Sean. "...I have kids too, two boys and a girl and I couldn't bare it if something happened to them."**_

_**"We have to go, Sean." said Taft. "...I have everything I need."**_

_**Sean smiled before he said goodbye to Silas and his family following Isaac while the king of the Fae looked at him intrigued by this humans.**_

**End Of Flashback**

"That's how we meet each other." said Silas. "...I always though that Sean was better person than Taft but after he disappeared...I suppose that I figure I couldn't trust him."

"But he didn't disappeared." said Lauren. "...he was killed by Taft."

"Killed?" asked Silas surprised.

"Yeah...my father wanted to protect you secret and Taft wanted to use it for his benefit." explained Lauren.

Silas looked at Lauren before he put his hands on his head and breathed, he didn't wanted that final for Sean who really was the only person who deserved his trusting in humans.

"I'm sorry...it was my fault." said Silas.

"No...my father did what he though was right and I can't blame him or you for that." said Lauren.

Silas hugged her then feeling how tired she still was and knowing that they had to find a way to help her before Lauren could get worse.

"Lauren, we have to find what's wrong with you." said Silas. "...I have Forks and Elisa working on it and now I'm gonna see them, ok?"

"Sir..."

"Silas..."

The two of them turned to see Forks and Elisa walking into the room with the prophecy glowing in their hands making Silas and Lauren look other way for the intense light of the letters.

"What's that?" asked Silas.

"Is glowing since Lauren got here." said Forks. "...that's why we think it had to do something with her."

"The more tired she gets, the more the letters glow." said Elisa.

Silas looked at Lauren who breathed making him look again at his subdites taking the prophecy from their hands and putting it in Lauren's hands.

The human started to glow while all her body and even her eyes turned gold and the letters of the prophecy started to get out of the book surrounding them a flowing to the walls forming one of the parts of his worst nightmare.

_Interwined destinies between humans and Fae,_

_a happiness that came from the darkness,_

_and for who some should die._

Then Silas finally understood what this part meant making his heart beat fast at his chest while he realized that the venom in Lauren's body and that part of the prophecy where connected.

_...and for who some should die._

"That..." breathed Lauren. "...that must be me."

And Silas watched Lauren's body fall to the ground while from her hears, mouth and eyes something like a black blood started to fall making the king face his worst mistake.

The last present he gave Taft before he trapped him here, the serum that he created to turn a human into a Fae.

"I know what's wrong with her." said Silas.

"Sir?" asked Forks.

"But we never tested it..." muttered Silas. "...we never saw the results in humans..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Forks.

That's when Silas turned to the same moment when Taft told him that he wanted to use that serum to bring a better future for the humans and for the peace plans they had in mind.

Something that Silas wanted more than anything.

**Flashback**

_**Silas walked into the laboratory on his mansion where Taft lived and worked months after Sean disappeared in strange circumstances making the king realize that he truly couldn't trust in some humans.**_

_**"Who is the investigations going?" asked Silas sitting in a chair beside Taft.**_

_**"Pretty good, but I still don't have everything I need." said Taft passing his eyes through the fluids. "...I need the last ingredient."**_

_**"Maybe I can help you." commented Silas.**_

_**"I'm trying a serum that could turn the DNA human into DNA Fae." said Taft. "...maybe if I can do it and I can use it I could heal human sickness and the eternal youth."**_

_**Silas looked at him talking with all this brilliant ideas while he though that, as a Fae, he didn't liked that the humans could be part of his people but as the person who wanted to make changes, the though of healing most of the human sickness was brilliant.**_

_**"And what do you need you need?" asked Silas.**_

_**"Blood from a Fae." said Taft. "...then I will melt the blood with human blood and then I will secure it in the human DNA making the stronger particules, the ones Fae, taking control of the human body."**_

_**"If the body survives." said Silas. "...because that change could be mortal."**_

_**"Well...I don't think humans are too weak to hold the DNA transformation." said Taft.**_

_**Silas looked at him thinking that maybe he was right and the humans were stronger even if he doubted it but if his human partner said so, then it had to be right.**_

_**"You think is gonna be ok?" asked Silas.**_

_**"Absolutely." said Taft.**_

_**"Then take my blood." said Silas. "...and do what you have to do."**_

**End Of The Flashback**

He never though that this could be the effects of that stupid move from his part but now he was seeing Lauren, he couldn't think in anything else. The venom was the serum but...what had to do this with the prophecy?

_Venom, serum, prophecy...Fae and human..._

_The blood that buried him,_

_should make him free,_

"That's it..." muttered Silas. "...her blood...she is the one..."

And that's how Silas discovered that the only way to get free from this train for him and his people was using her blood...Lauren's blood.

**-Faegance-**

Thomas was looking through the history books in Trick's office in hope to find some clue about getting Lauren and Silas out of the train without risking Bo's life or making Tamsin give herself to Odin.

"Come on...I need only other way." muttered Thomas.

And just like if someone heard his prayer, one of the books fell to the ground opening itself and making Thomas look at it only to smile when he read what could be the way he needed.

"Of course...of course!" shouted Thomas.

He took the book with a big smile while he ran looking for the others to tell them the good news.

There was a way, a connection between the powers, the dark arts, the princesses and the human blood.

"Thomas?" asked Trick.

"We can talk with Lauren and Silas using Dyson's and Hale's blood." said Thomas showing him the book. "...we can do it and tell them to use Lauren's blood to create a portal and then...then Silas, Tamsin, Bo, Kenzi, Aife, you and me can use our powers and..."

"...and get them out of the train." muttered Trick.

Thomas smiled while Trick breathed in relief finally having some hope to free the human and the king without consequences.

Finally a way to end this nightmare from once and forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Soul Taken**

Vex was waiting for Evony to come back from her meeting with Taft and was starting to get worried for The Morrigan when she came came making him let out a breath of relief at least, till he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Vex.

"You have to tell your uncle that his humans are the key to destroy Taft." said Evony.

"What?" asked Vex again. "...Evony, I don't understand..."

"Me neither but the things Taft told me made me think that they are the only way to get rid of him." said Evony. "...you have to go and tell him."

"And leave you here?"

Evony smiled putting a hand over his cheek while she let out a breath, Taft was after something and he would kill her in any moment but she was The Morrigan and like the Ash had to protect his subdits, she promised her life to hers.

"I'm gonna be ok." said The Morrigan.

"I don't like it."

"Well...well...well.."

The two of them froze when they heard a voice that surrounded them making they turn slowly while the came eye to eye with Isaac Taft who was in the door clasping with a big smile.

"So this were your plans, Evony?" asked Taft.

"Taft...this is not...this is Vex." said Evony.

"I know him...he is Thomas nephew...Silas right hand till I got there."

Vex growled trying to stand before Evony to stopped him looking at Taft really knowing that this was the end of everything.

"Don't hurt him." said Evony.

"Oh!" "You're protecting him!" shouted Taft. "...that is what I call betray me, Evony."

"I'm not betraying you." said Evony. "...he's a friend."

"You have friends, Morrigan?"

In that moment Taft used his powers to make Bruce knelt in the ground grasping in pain before he could get a hold on him showing Evony and Vex that nobody played with him.

He played with them.

"I think I have to teach you a lesson." said Taft.

Evony didn't thought while she looked at Vex pushing him to a portal that was behind one of the walls of her room making the mesmer disappear and then looked at Bruce who was getting up the ground.

"Go!" shouted Evony.

"But mistress..." started Bruce.

"Go!" "Now!"

Bruce breathed before he threw himself through the wall while Taft looked at them and then at Evony with a smile making appear a fireball in his hand.

"Is a waste, Morrigan." said Taft. "...I was having fun with you."

"That humans would make you suffer and burn in hell, asshole." growled Evony.

Taft laughed throwing the fireball to Evony who, screaming in pain, started to burn till now being left nothing but ashes around the office.

"A pleasure, Morrigan." said Taft.

The darkness was all his now and the light will be in a little time, he only had to wait for the death of the humans and Silas and he would be the king...forever.

**-Faegance-**

Trick reunited them in the main room faster that anybody thought, he had a mission that was bring back Silas and Lauren and now he was closer to doing it without losing anyone.

"Ok, this is easy." said Trick. "...Dyson and Hale, you have human blood that, reading that, means that we can create a way to communicate with the train to talk to Lauren and Silas from your blood. When we tell them what we are gonna do, Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi and us would use our powers and Silas would use his to create a portal that will have your and Lauren human blood as a bridge and will free them."

Everyone understood the plan while the blood king gave two knife to Dyson and Hale and then looked at them with a smile pointing two little cups in front of them.

"Cut yourself and put the blood here." said Trick. "...then write something in the paper over the paint of the train and we'll see if this works."

The humans used the knives to cut themselves making some blood that they threw in the cups and then they use it to write something in the paper waiting for their sister to answer.

But nothing was happening and they were getting desperate.

"It doesn't work." muttered Dyson.

And then they saw it, a elegant signature under their handwriting that made them smile while the words started forming in the paper.

_Lauren?_

_Lauren, sis, we're here, Dyson and Hale._

_Guys, I'm Silas, the shadow who fought with you against Taft in the basement and who is with your sister now..._

_I need your help..._

The happiness in the McCorrigan sisters was overwhelming but they still didn't understand why Lauren wasn't talking to them or why they father needed all their help.

"Tell them our plan." said Bo. "...and ask for Lauren."

Dyson and Hale agreed with her and wrote with their blood with what the succubus asked while she waited for her father's answer.

_And our sister?_

_We have a plan to get you out but we need Lauren to do a bridge with our bloods and you to use your powers to open a portal that could get you out..._

_We can't do that, guys. Lauren is not strong enough to use her blood, the venom that Taft implanted her when she was a kid is making her ill here, in the train and she is losing a lot of blood right now...she is in pain and unable to do anything else..._

Silas words impacted in the family, especially Bo who started to cry being hugged by her sisters who looked affected too.

This was too much.

_Stop the blood!_

_Do something till we can open the portal._

_I'm trying guys but...I think is too late..._

Dyson trembled and Hale growled while the tears ran down his eyes, they couldn't let Lauren die and not seeing her again so they just turned to look at Thomas who took care of Lauren since she was young.

"Venom...that son of a bitch..." said Thomas.

"There had to be a way to stop it right?" asked Kenzi scared.

"I don't know..." confessed Thomas. "...I never saw traces of venom in her blood..."

"That is because the serum he put in Lauren was Taft investigation." muttered Aife. "...the investigation that turn humans in Fae and that he never used in anyone or that's what we though."

"Surely he used it in Lauren the day he killed your parents." said Trick. "...and if that's true and Lauren is bleeding now then...then this is not looking good..."

He looked at Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin who seemed ready to do anything they could to help and though that maybe there was a way to use their plan even without Lauren's help knowing that they were light and dark.

"What can we do grandpa?" asked Bo getting closer to him. "...tell me a way to save her...to save them."

"Is...maybe..." tried Trick. "...ok, we are gonna do it but first I need you to be calm."

Bo breathed, she was ready to do anything that could bring Lauren and her father back to them, even giving up her own life.

Her father always told her that love make you stupid but he said that love could make you a better person and that's what she learned with Lauren.

"Let's do it." said Bo.

"Ok..." said Trick. "...you, Tamsin and Kenzi make a circle around Hale and Dyson and you guys get ready, this is not gonna be easy."

"Ok..." said Dyson.

"We do anything." said Hale.

That matter just turned more complicated but Trick was determined to not lose more family in the process.

He wouldn't allow it and now, it was time to prove it.

**-Faegance-**

Silas passed a hand through his hair looking again at Lauren that at least wasn't shaking anymore but he wasn't sure if that was good knowing that he couldn't seemed to be able to stop the blood that was turning black.

"Come Lauren, don't give up...we will find a way." muttered Silas.

"This...this is...strange..." said Lauren.

Silas smiled while he touched her forehead and felt the tears run down his face. Many years ago Sean saved him and his family from death and now he was the one to blame for his daughter death.

_I'm sorry, Sean..._

"Silas...do me...a favor..." said Lauren.

"No, Lauren, don't give up..." said Silas. "...they will save us...you'll see."

Lauren smiled while she took Silas hand in hers and breathed, the pain was intense and she didn't believe she could survive it with all her blood outside her body.

"Tell Dyson...and Hale to take care of each...other..." coughed Lauren. "...that they don't have to...lose...the love..."

"Lauren..." said Silas.

"...tell Thomas, I forgive him..." breathed the woman. "...tell the same to Tamsin...and Kenzi...the McCorrigan family...tell them to...to take care of...my brothers..."

"Say no more." said Silas touching her face.

Forks and Elisa were watching the scene with tears in their eyes when suddenly, the felt a power behind them and turned to see a portal being opened in one of the walls of the train.

"The portal?" asked Elisa.

"The princesses..." said Forks. "...the princesses and the king's family!"

Silas turned to see what they were saying and realized that his daughters were there surrounding Lauren's brothers who were kneeling in the ground with their eyes closed.

"Lauren...they're here...they're here..." said Silas.

"Dad!" shouted Bo. "...Lauren!" Come on!"

Silas smiled looking back at Lauren who breathed slowly and the he looked at Forks and Elisa who rapidly surrounded him, helping their king to carry Lauren to get them out of the train.

Finally out of that hell.

"Silas..." said Lauren out of breath. "...tell Bo that..."

"You tell her, Lauren." said Silas. "...you are going to tell her..."

Lauren put her head in the king's chest while she smiled for the last time and giving him a last look that make the king cry.

"Lauren..." muttered Silas.

"Tell her that I love her..." muttered Lauren.

And then, without thinking, the four bodies jumped through the portal while Lauren's heart stopped and everyone could hear the pain filled scream of the king who just lost someone dear to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Grief and Love**

The first they saw coming out the portal wasn't what they thought. Forks and Elisa had tears in their eyes and were looking at Silas who appeared with a death Lauren in his arms. The king fell to the ground crying while he put his face in Lauren's neck who seemed frozen with blood all over her body.

"I'm sorry!" "I'm sorry!" sobbed Silas.

Dyson threw his hands to his head letting a painful scream that surrounded the McCorrigan house while Hale fell to the ground and tried to deny the body of his now death sister in front of him.

"Lo?" "Lauren...no.." muttered Hale.

Silas looked at them with a heavy heart while he let the body of their sister at their care and getting the only answer of muffled cries asking and praying for Lauren to wake up while the house got surrounded by the tragedy that they were living.

"Dad...we have to do...something" said Kenzi getting beside him.

"There has to be something" said Tamsin who passed a hand to her face trying to stay strong. "This just can't end like this"

Silas looked at Trick who seemed to have lost part of his strength while he watched the body of the human female being hugged by her brothers.

_There was nothing against death..._

And the truth of that words punched him to the ground while he looked at Thomas shaking and saw Aife hugging his little princess hard while she cried. Her little Bo...

"Ysabeau..." said Silas.

"She's not death"

"Honey, everything is gonna be ok. Lauren knew how much you..."

"No!" shouted Bo. "She's not death!"

Her energy exploded around her sending everyone away with a blast while she knelt in front of the woman she loved hugging her closer to her body and looking at her lovingly.

"Lauren?" "Come on, honey...wake up" muttered Bo.

Lauren's body reacted making Bo smile till the doctor's body started to glow and disappeared in front of her leaving behind only a little white feather that the succubus saw fell to the ground as the same time her heart broke in a million pieces and her cries surrounded the house.

* * *

><p>Vex punched the wall in rage to surpress the pain who was eating him inside while Bruce tried to face what just happened in The Morrigan office. It was something tha he never though it could happen but it did and now the ogre didn't know who would be stupid enough to guide them in the uncoming fight.<p>

Because Taft couldn't really belive that they were just to give up and serve him, right?

_Of course he thinks that..._

"Son of a bitch" growled Vex. "I will kill him!"

Bruce looked at the mesmer impressed while he though in all the bad reasons to trust him and all the good ones being the faith of The Morrigan the best reason at all and making Bruce to believe that right now, he was their only hope.

"Mesmer...I got a plan" said Bruce.

Vex looked at him surprised and Bruce just waited for the coment of stupid ogres that never came making the big man smile while he patted the shoulder of his new friend.

"What about you being the new Morrigan?"

"What!?" shouted Vex. "I'm not...Evony..."

Bruce remenbered then the words that Evony say to him the first time he saw Vex and smiled believing them for the first time and that this would be the thing that his mistress would have wanted.

_This go for you, mistress..._

"Do you want to get revenge or not?" asked Bruce with a smile.

"Ok...big man...you win" asnwered Vex after a couple of minutes.

And for the first time, Bruce believed they could do it.

**-Faegance-**

_What the hell is this place?_

That were the first words that Lauren though while she woke in a white place with no walls, no doors, no ground...no nothing making her think that she finally turned crazy at the same time that she felt a hand on her shoulder who made her turn to see the last person she expected.

"Dad?"

"Lo!" "I was starting to thing you will never wake up"

Lauren froze while she felt her father hugging her closer touching her hair just like he did when she was a little girl and he put her in the bed.

"I don't...I..." muttered Lauren.

"Lo, relax...you're in limbo" said her father.

That's when she remembered everything. All her moments with Bo, with the fae, her brothers, Taft, Silas, the train, the venom, all came back making her felt dizzy while her father smiled at her.

"Silas...dad in the train..."

"He got out with Forks and Elisa...and your body. Your soul is here with me..." said her father.

"Why?" asked the blonde doctor.

"Because of the venom. It wasn't killing you, it is transforming you into a fae" said her father.

"But...its impossible and...and I'm here...with you" said Lauren.

"You're between life and death, daugther...and you're definetly turning into a fae"

_Just like Bo..._

She couldn't believe this but if her father was telling this to her it had to be true. She looked at him and saw his smile while he passed a hand through her shoulder while he guided her throught the white place.

"While you understand everything I want to show you how much you are missed back in home, my little princess" said her father.

And without letting her react, her father put a image on for her to see what was happening at the world where she no longer lived.

**-Faegance-**

Dyson punched the wall whitouth feeling any pain on his knuckles even if they were bloody and brusied. He couldn't feel anything else but her broken heart and the rage consuming him.

_Lauren is death...death..._

"Damnit!"

Another punch made the young man growl while he took a sharp breath. He was the older, always ready to protect her little brother and sister, especially her, his princess and now...

"Bring her back!" shouted Dyson looking at heaven. "Bring her back to me!"

He didn't saw Tamsin looking at him with tears in her eyes and unable to see how to help him as she felt that she would be the same if something like this ever happened to Kenzi or Bo.

"Bring her back...I need her...please..." sobbed Dyson kneeling in the ground.

Lauren was their center, the reason why they were good persons, the one who always believed that the world was a good place.

"Dyson..."

Dyson trembled while Tamsin put her arms around him and hugged him close to her not knowing what else she could do for him. She felt out and sad...she felt pain.

"I'm sorry, honey"

"I failed her, Tamsin" muttered Dyson. "I didn't protect her"

The valkyrie didn't say anything just kissed her temple and looked at heaven making a silent promise that she hope could reach Lauren wherever she was.

_Thanks for saving my father Lauren and...I promise now I will always take care of your family and of Bo..._

* * *

><p>Kenzi was affected more that she wanted to tell and it wasn't just because Hale was too desvated to even move. It was because for the first time she wanted to thank one person with all her heart and that person was gone.<p>

"Why life is unfair?"

"Sometimes things like this happen, honey."

She turned to see her mother looking at her with sad eyes. Finally, when she though they could be happy with Silas back, this happened and now they were worse than before.

"I'm scared, mom"

"I know, little one" said her mother hugging her. "But we have to be strong for Bo and for the guys"

Kenzi breathed in her mother arms. She would be strong but now, she needed a moment to be weak and cry.

"Wash your tears, baby" said Aife. "Hale needs you more than ever"

Kenzi did what her mother told her and went to Hale hugging him as the boy just turned to her while he cried over the lost of his beloved sister. Maybe time will heal all wounds but in this moment, Aife wasn't sure if this would be the case for this young people who just faced their worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>Silas just sood there watching Bo while Forks talked with Thomas and Trick about what happened to Lauren's body and Elise tried her best to make coffe to calm everyone.<p>

_Lauren's body..._

He felt so guilty that he couldn't even face what was happening or his own daugther who stayed there looking at the ground her the woman she loved laid a while ago and now was empty. Her little one just looked desvastated kneeling in the ground and crying as her powers surrounded her and the darkness took control of her body.

"Ysabeau..."

Bo could felt it, the pain, the loss, the rage who wanted to take over and kill Isaac Taft. She wanted his blood for killing the woman she loved and her succubus wanted revenge. A feeling that was making her lose control.

"Ysabeau!"

"Bo!"

She could hear them but ignored what they were saying. She didn't wanted to stay behind this time and let others take care...she wanted to kill him for Lauren.

"I'm gonna kill him" growled the succubus. "I'm killing him!"

Because he just took the best thing that ever happened to her and now, she was gonna take his life and remove him from this world forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Reborn**

Lauren looked at her father with fear in her heart. She cried with Dyson and Hale, she felt the caring of Silas, Kenzi and Tamsin and felt the respect from Trick and Aife. But the worst was feel Bo's pain and the darkness who possessed her body.

"Dad. She couldn't get Taft...she's not...he's gonna kill her..." said Lauren trembling.

"I see..." muttered Sean. "Lauren you're not ready yet...we have to wait"

Lauren breathed. She needed a way to get out this limbo and went back to Bo before Taft killed her or her lover did something that wasn't born to do.

"Breathe, Lauren" said her father. "Think of her, in this love you have for her and let your fae side come to your human side is the only way to do it"

Lauren looked at her father and then tried to concentrate in what he said while he took her hands in his and smiled at her trying to give her all his strength.

"Think only in what you want to protect, Lauren. The possibility of being with Bo forever, to make a difference in the world to help others, to help your brothers to be with the womens they love and to make peace between two races" said her father.

Lauren did what her father told her and had a vision of a normal day with book having lunch with all her family, being happy while little kids played in the garden. Then she saw Bo taking over her father as the queen, Kenzi teaching the kids who to live and Hale being funny and teaching them to laugh while Tamsin and Dyson brought the peace between humans and fae being the right and left hand of the queen.

And she was there too with a laboratory to take care of humans and fae with her lover and her family, ready to fight even the worst.

"Can you feel it?" asked her father.

"It's beautiful...I...I want this life" muttered Lauren.

"Then take it, daughter"

Her father kissed her forehead and then she felt like she was falling while the vision of all her family living in peace replayed in her mind.

_I'm coming..._

* * *

><p>Vex looked around the place before he signaled to Bruce to come closer to him, he wanted to kill Taft but part of him wondered if they could kill him alone so when he saw Bo McCorrigan walking to Taft's office with all that dark power around her the mesmer smiled knowing that she was his last chance.<p>

_The most dangerous..._

"Bo..."

"Get out my way" replied the succubus. "I'm gonna kill that bastard"

"Wait...we can help you"

"I don't need you, idiot" growled Bo.

The next thing Vex knew was that he was throw to the ground while the succubus walked inside the building without looking his way.

"Ok...we do it at you wish..." muttered Vex. "Don't lose her, Bruce!"

The ogre ran after the succubus while Vex got up from the ground and followed him while he though that for the first time Taft was gonna get a little of his own medicine.

**-Faegance-**

Taft was waiting them, well, he really was waiting for Bo to come to him with that rage that filled her face and the power that he wanted to dominate the world. A beast that had lost her partner, it was what the succubus seemed from where he could see it.

"Good afternoon, Bo" Taft said.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Bo.

The explosion of power was swift forcing Taft to place a barrier between them avoiding the blow sent to him and making Isaac smile as he tasted something of the power of that succubus. It was incredibly dark.

"I see your precious human didn't make it" said Taft."... A shame, right?"

This time Bo's eyes turned blue while another wave of power went out of hrt and hit Taft's barrier slightly stronger forcing him to give a step back.

"Don't talk about her"Bo whispered. "... Don't you dare say anything about her"

"Why not?" asked Taft."... You know how long I waited to kill her? She and her brothers are just a nuisance to Fae and me"

Bo roared like a caged lion and for the first time Vex could see from afar what Taft was doing, every time Bo was throwing a wave of power, Taft did not resist, he only protected himself and each time, Bo was weakening a little.

"Shit, this is leaving her without energy" said Vex.

Taft was still smiling, the pain was the best emotion for him and Bo was so lost in hers that nothing could save her from him, no one could prevent him from destroying her and finally have the power that he had sought.

"Come on...Bo" Taft said. "..This is why I killed Lauren, because you were too weak to stop me"

"I'm goin to tear you apart!" she shouted.

Bo release all her power in a blow that made Taft step back several times startling himself while the succubus was still shining uncontrollably.

"She's gonna explode." said Bruce behind the mesmer. "Vex..."

"She's not gonna make it" Vex said. "... Come on ..."

Both Vex and Bruce breathed before the mesmer focused on making Bo closed her eyes slowly while he tried to control her to stop as the ogre threw himself over Taft to save the succubus from his attack.

"Bastard" whispered Taft.

He raised his hand throwing them both to the other side of the room and then he focused on Bo who was no longer fighting for control with Vex.

"Time to sleep forever, Ysabeau" whispered Taft.

"¡Bo!"

"Get away from my sister!"

Taft could just stop the attack coming from Kenzi and Tamsin, the sisters appeared behind Bo helping her up and placing themselves on either side of the succubus protecting her.

"You two?"

"The McCorrigan never fight alone" groaned Tamsin. ".. Besides, we also have outstanding accounts with you."

"And them" said Kenzi.

Taft turned to see the Lewis brothers, Dyson and Hale looking at him with hatred and behind them, Trick, Aife and Thomas watched him ready to fight if what he did not expect was to see Silas walking slowly between his daughters and his allies watching him with his golden eyes and a serious demeanor that almost made him want to kneel before him.

_The king returned home ... _

"Silas..." whispered Taft.

"You locked me, kill my friend and his daughter, you hurt her brothers and my family" whispered Silas. "But on top of everything, Taft. You hurted my little girl and I'm not letting you go with that"

Taft could felt Silas power around him before he felt the puch that teared him apart from the family again and made him fall to the ground with force. He needed more power to take the king down so he started to think in his own pain, the years of people making fun of him, his father treatment...all the hate he felt for the fae and for the humans.

"You're stupid, Silas...you really think you can beat me?" said Taft while he felt all his hate turn into energy.

Silas nearly missed the blow while he saw Taft surrounded by the same dark energy that got into Bo when she felt the grief of losing Lauren.

"Nobody can beat me!" shouted Taft. "I'm the king!"

That's when Silas looked at Bo who agreed running with him back to the family to use their energy as a shield but the blow was to strong for them making father and daughter kneel in front of the Taft's dark energy.

"You're in my hands...like years ago..." smiled Taft.

Silas got up trying to catch Taft but he grabbed him before by the shirt and smiled getting him closer to put his lips on his ear.

"Your friend cried like a baby while I killed his wife and locked up his daughter but never complained with I killed him...what are you gonna do?"

Silas felt his blood run cold while Taft pointed his hand to Aife and the rest of his family as they stood there frozen looking at the scene.

"No.."

"Say goodbye to your family...all of it" laughed Taft.

Without letting him go, Taft attacked his family with a blow of dark energy while Silas watched in horror his family getting killed.

_Lauren..._

Her name appeared in his mind without warning just before a white light surrounded his family and shielded them of Taf's dark blow surprising the scientific monster who watched the light with disgust.

When the light disappeared what they saw let them without words. It was a golden tigress, her fuss was a mix of gold and brown and she had her white big wings spreaded in her back, her hazel eyes were dark and her body was prepared for the fight in a way that he only remembered one person.

In fact, she looked like only one person.

_Thanks for this, partner..._

Silas felt the tears in his eyes when he heard the voice of his best friend in his mind. Definitely if Lauren's father had something to do with this, that tigress could only be one person. She was, without a shadow of doubt, Lauren Lewis.

And finally the way of getting alive out of this looked like a possibility in his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Fight The Fae**

Her senses were a little blurry and the desire for blood was strong but Lauren was able to control her animal instincts with a breath while she stopped the glowing and her wings retracted in her back. Then she turned to her family showing her fangs in what seemed a smile when she saw Silas smiling back at her knowing that he was the only one who knew about her true identity.

"What is that!?" shouted Taft.

Lauren looked at the scientist who was watching her with curiosity before her animal self took control of her again and she turned to attack him with all her strength hurting him while Taft let out a growl and throwed a dark blow on her.

"Lauren!" "Watch out!" shouted Silas.

The tigress obeyed him surprising all the family while she used her strong paws to grab Taft and throw him to the ground roaring at his scared face.

"Lauren?" asked Bo looking at her father.

"Is her, baby" laughed Silas. "she's back and she's fae"

Bo looked at her and that's when she found the tigress looking back, the she saw the animal leave Taft trembling on the ground while she walked to her slowly.

"Lauren?" asked Bo trembling. "Is that you?"

The tigress stopped in front of her and put her head in Bo's shoulder and purr making the succubus cry and hug her with all her strength as Lauren spreaded her wings around the two of them to let Bo feel all her warm.

"It's you, my love...I can't believe it..." muttered Bo.

Lauren purred licking Bo's shoulder before she turned to her brothers who came closer to the tigress carefully.

"Lauren?" asked Dyson.

"Lo?" muttered Hale.

The tigress roared jumping on them and throwing them to the ground while Tamsin and Kenzi ran to them scared for the humans only to hear them laughing under the weight of the tigress.

"Stop it!"

"Come on!"

Lauren roared letting them sit as they cleaned their faces and she stood there licking one of her paws.

"A tigress? Curious..." said Aife.

"A tigress with wings. That's curious" said Vex.

Lauren let Tamsin and Kenzi touch her head and then she let Thomas touch her too while Bo hugged her again as the tigress looked at Taft who was getting up from the ground.

"Beautiful reunion, Lauren. But nothing is gonna stop me from destroying everything to create my world"

Lauren growled at him while Bo got up and touched her strong body looking at Taft with one of her smiles that told him that she was back in charge and with Lauren again, nobody would destroy anything.

"You can try" said Bo.

Taft laughed throwing Bo some blows of energy that were stopped by Lauren when she enfulged the succubus in her wings. When she opened her wings again, Bo's power was present in her blue aura and she was looking at Taft, breathing his chi inside her body even when he was trying to break the contact.

"Enough!"

"You won't win this time, Taft. This is the end" sentenced Silas.

But Taft knew better and using his dark energy he broke the contact with Bo and get away from them, disappearing as he though in a new strategy to take them down starting with that tigress hybrid.

_I'll come back..._

* * *

><p>"This is awesome but I would like to be face to face with the human Lauren now" said Bo touching Lauren's head.<p>

"You better. I not sure if you are ready for bestialim, sis" said Kenzi.

Bo laughed making Tamsin smile from where she stood as the sing of her sister in her old carefree self. She was smiling, her eyes where brilliant and she was making jokes with Kenzi telling her that everything was gonna be alright.

"Maybe if you ask her to come back to her human form...I'm sure she's as new as we are and I think she has to control herself and...you could be her better control" said Silas.

Bo agreed kneeling in front of the tigress who put her snout close to the succubus nose making Bo smile while she felt the Lauren's warmness from the tigress.

"Lauren, can you get to your human form for me, please?" asked the succubus.

The tigress let out a growl before she started to glow and slowly she turned in the woman that Bo loved as her wings retracted in her back till disappear making everyone see the woman they wanted to bring back to their lives.

When Lauren opened her eyes she felt as her heart was gonna burst out of her chest. She could see her brothers smiling behind Bo and the succubus herself looking at her in complete adoration.

"Hi..." said Lauren.

"Hi, beatiful...welcome back" said Bo.

Lauren smiled feeling Bo's arms around her till she felt something warm over her body and looked at Vex who was putting his jacket over her shoulder with a smile.

"It's Bruce's jacket. We don't want you to catch a cold" said Vex.

Lauren looked at him before she looked at herself and see that she was totally naked something that made her blush while Bo hugged her and kissed her temple.

"Let's go home, ok?" "You need to rest" muttered Bo.

Lauren didn't argue, she just breathed Bo in and let the succubus guide her back home while she felt really back where she needed to be, in the arms of her lover and surrounded by her family.

**-Faegance-**

Isaac Taft growled throwing his jacket to the ground. The human came back as fae, the serum was effective and now Lauren was a fucking tigress with white wings. Just what he needed in that moment. He sat in the ground trying to find a way to kill her and her brothers to be able to destroy the McCorrigan sisters but he didn't know how to do it, yet.

"Wait..."

A smiled formed on his lips while he realized that Lauren was fae but not her brothers, if he took them, she would come to the rescue under his demands.

"That's it" said Taft.

He was gonna kidnap the Lewis brothers and use them against Lauren and then...then he was gonna kill them and send their remains to the sisters to let them know they lost the love of their lifes. He was gonna do it because be the king was his destiny.

But first he needed to rest and think better his plan, he was gonna give them time to get comfortable with the situation before he attacked and then he was gonna win this battle for once and all.

**-Faegance-**

Lauren walked into the McCorrigan mansion with Bo hugging her close, she loved to feel her this way, strong around her but before jumping back into a relationship she needed to talk to the succubus seriously.

"Can we talk alone, please?" asked Lauren to Bo when they stopped into the main room.

Bo seemed to know about what she wanted to talk as she just agreed and walked with her to her room without looking to anyone while Dyson and Hale looked at each other knowing that they needed to do the same that Lauren was doing.

"Kenz..." muttered Hale.

"Tamsin, we need to talk" said Dyson.

The sisters looked at each other before they walked to their loves and got mentally ready for the talk that they needed to have in other to start their new life.

Hopefully with them by their side.

* * *

><p>Lauren breathed, she wanted to get back with Bo and she wanted to have a good life but she needed to be sure that Bo wanted the same because even when she saw Bo suffer after her death, Lauren needed to hear her say the words that would calm her heart.<p>

"Lauren...about what happened..." said Bo.

"You hurt me, Bo" said Lauren cutting her off. "...I feel that for you it was a game when for me was everything. That's why I went away with my brothers even if it wasn't a good idea"

"No, it really wasn't a good idea" conceded Bo.

"Bo...I'm telling you this because I need to know the place in your life...what chance do we have in a relationship" muttered Lauren.

Bo looked at her closely, she heard her and now it was her chance to explain herself, to let her now her feelings and to be together.

_Now or never, succubus..._

"At first it was a revenge and its true we were idiots to not see the difference between you and the person who hurt us" said Bo. "...but since the first moment I saw you in Ciara's club I knew you were for me. I felt it and my powers mated with you and in the same moment I fell in love with you"

Lauren breathed trying to control the urge to throw herself in Bo's arms in that very moment to show her happiness.

_Wait...let her tell you everything she feels..._

"I love you, Lauren and I don't know how to live without you anymore, I don't want that and thinking about not being in your arms terrifies me" said the succubus. "...that's why when you left I was devastated. I refused to lose you and I went to your house but..."

"...I was already gone" muttered Lauren.

"...and then you died" sobbed Bo. "...god, don't do that again, Lauren. I couldn't bear it"

Lauren looked at her eyes trying to promise she was going to be there by her side all the time she could because they were truly and fully in love with each other.

"I love you..." muttered Lauren.

"I love you too..." muttered Bo.

And Lauren kissed her as Bo put her arms around the blonde and the two fell on the bed consuming their promise with their way of making love.

* * *

><p>Dyson looked how Tamsin stood in front of him at the outside of the house making him nervous while he though in a way to ask for forgiveness.<p>

"Tamsin...I'm sorry" he said after a couple of minutes.

Tamsin looked at him surprised. She didn't understand why he was telling he was sorry when she was the one who hurted him the most.

"Why are you saying this?" asked Tamsin.

"Because I should have understand you better. Because till my sister didn't die I didn't put myself in your shoes with your father...I didn't understod that if I was in your place I would have done the same...Tamsin, when Lauren died I wanted revenge destroying the fae"

She understood him and she didn't needed to tell him that she was scared he thought in revenge in the same she had because now she knew that he was good and that he wasn't going hurt her like she did.

"You don't have to be sorry for this, Dyson" said Tamsin. "I understand and I'm happy you saw that revenge wasn't the best choice because you deserve the best"

"I know..." muttered Dyson looking at the ground. "I'm not very good at this"

"At what?" asked Tamsin.

"At tell you that I fell in love with you, that I want to end the fight and the pain and have a life with you" said Dyson. "...even if you live forever and I..."

Tamsin smiled walking closer to him to take his face in her hands and kiss him slowly before looking at his eyes.

"Every minute with you will be a lifetime" promised Tamsin.

She was gonna make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Kenzi thanked Elisa for the coffe as she rested in the couch for the first time in days feeling totally calm and in peace with herself.<p>

"This peace looks good, right?"

Hale's voice made her look at him while the human sat beside her with a little smile and took her hand in his.

"It's pretty good. But I have to say that is thanks to you and your brother and sister that we got it" said Kenzi with a smile.

"We did nothing" said Hale. "...your father did the most of it and we just let it happen"

Kenzi agreed taking Hale's hand to her lips to kiss it while she looked through the window tho the horizon.

"Hale, Taft is still out there and I can't let him hurt you or your family anymore" muttered Kenzi. "...I need you safe"

"I'll be with you in every step you take, Mckenzi McCorrigan. That's what I can promise you"

Kenzi looked at him while he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her making the young fae cry as she realized that this what was she really wanted more than anything and bowed to protect him forever.

"I love you" muttered Kenzi.

"I love you too" muttered Hale.

And they kissed again letting the problems go while they enjoyed the time they had together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Family Life**

Lauren smiled when she felt the sun through the window, licking her skin while Bo moved her hands over her body and buried her nose into Lauren's hair, tickling her.

"Good morning, sleepy head." muttered Lauren.

She turned in Bo's arms and looked at her, unable to stop smiling while Bo looked at her with her eyes shining with desire, happiness and dreams. She had her lover's brunette long hair spread in the bed and, sincerely, Lauren hasn't seen anything more beautiful in all her life.

"Do I have something in my face?" asked Bo kissing Lauren's hand.

"No, I'm only seeing who beautiful you are." said Lauren. "I never saw you with all this glow"

"Well, it's not only that I love you and that I'm happy about you being here in my arms... is my nature too." said Bo.

"Your succubus?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah. Having you as a fae means that I can unleash my power for you and my succubus is happy with that because I can truly feel complete now and you know how good the sex was..."

Lauren smiled, kissing her while she remembered the sex with Bo, that felt truly magic and hot, very hot. She felt special when Bo sucked her chi and she really enjoyed watching the pleasure in the succubus when she made love to her.

"I'm glad to be this good, but we have to get up, is late and I need your help to control this tigress force" laughed Lauren.

"My father and my grandfather will help you with that, " said Bo. "...but the important matter is that we have to teach your brothers how to protect themselves"

"Yeah... I'm worried about that, " muttered Lauren.

Bo touched her lover's cheek, feeling the same worry she felt. Dyson and Hale were the perfect target for Taft and they needed to do something about it now before he could hurt them and hurt her sisters in the process.

"We help them and Taft wouldn't hurt any of us anymore, Lauren. Not if we are together." promised the succubus.

Lauren agreed, they would protect them even if she wasn't sure that could be enough to keep them safe... she feared she had to do something else to help them because under any circumstances, she would be losing her brothers. She couldn't and she wouldn't.

"Talking about family... I can smell breakfast from here and I'm sure everyone is already reunited in the table and...after our night I have to say that I'm hungry" said Bo with a smile.

Lauren smiled using her hand to cradle Bo's breast and then she lower it through her body while she took one of Bo's nipples in her mouth making the succubus growl as she pulled Lauren's hair gently.

"I'm hungry too" said Lauren. "I think I'm going to get my personal breakfast before we go"

Bo looked at her nervously like a virgin teenager as Lauren licked her lips as the feline she was lowering her head while the succubus jumped in anticipation that made her tremble only in the thought of Lauren's mouth on her.

_This woman is going to be the death of me... _

* * *

><p>It was late when they finally came down to breakfast and found their family sitting at the table and laughing as Elisa served the food and Forks stood by the door making sure all was in good place.<p>

"Finally sis... we were starting to get worried about Bo" said Dyson. "We thought you ate her"

"Well, I did" smiled Lauren makes Bo blush. "But even if I'm a tigress now I don't let that mark, big bro"

"You are territorial, Tam-Tam?" laughed Bo.

Tamsin smiled, putting a hand around the Dyson's neck while he showed his sister the marks that proved his night with the valkyrie and more than happy to let Lauren and Hale look at them.

"I think this has changed a lot since I disappeared" commented Silas with a smile.

"You can't say anything to them. We didn't talk last night, " said Aife with her eyes flashing green.

"I did talk" said Silas. "You don't remember my french accent do you?"

The noises coming from the younger fae and humans made Trick laugh while he felt the peace that was finally surrounded his house.

"So... what's today plan?" asked Hale to put his arm around Kenzi who just buried herself on his chest while she looked at her sister and the Lewis.

"We thought that we could help Lauren in controlling her tigress, but maybe our doctor has other plans" said Silas looking at the tigress.

Lauren looked at them and then at her brothers. She had other plans, but she needed to know if Dyson and Hale trusted her enough to try this and if they wanted to do it.

"Maybe I have..." said Lauren looking at Bo, who encouraged her stroking her hand. "Hale, Dyson, I need to talk to you about something important that can change your lives, forever"

And even if she didn't know if they would agree with her, she had to try because it was the only way for them to survive in this world.

**-Faegance-**

"I would like to investigate the formula Taft created with Silas and dad till I make it safe and then use it on your... to transform you in few" said Lauren.

Hale looked at her like she just told him that the world was ending, while Dyson crossed his arms and waited for her to explain herself. Because if he was sure of something it was that Lauren had this all figured out.

"I need to investigate before I try anything with it" explained Lauren. "...guys, I just need you to be protected from Taft or from other enemies if we are going to live in this world"

It seemed unfair, but they needed to be more than humans to live in this place free and with their new found family. They needed to become fae.

"It's not like I have a real problem, but... are you sure about this?" asked Hale.

"We can try and I think that any of you want today before the rest, right?" said Lauren.

"You're right. Ok, you win, but we do this with one condition" said Dyson.

"What condition?" asked Lauren wants to know what her brothers wanted for her to do before she could give them eternal life and the power they deserved.

"You have to promise to no overwork yourself" said Dyson. "Do what you know, but carefully, we really don't want to lose you again"

"Yeah, one time was enough, " said Hale.

Lauren smiled seeing that her death really changed them and refusing her decision to use the serum to help them knowing that this was her only way to help them to be forever with the family they all needed and the women they loved.

She wanted to give them a very long life as a present for being the best brothers of the universe.

"Well then when I finish my training I will start to prepare the serum" said Lauren.

Dyson and Hale agreed as they got up from their seats and started to leave the room, but Lauren stopped them grabbing their shirts and making them look at her as she hugged them feeling proud of her brothers for wanting to try this.

"I love you, guys" muttered Lauren.

That's when she saw the smile in her brother's faces and suddenly, she was enlarged in bear hugs that made her laugh while she finally felt happy with everything in her life.

_Finally, everything was normal..._

* * *

><p>Bo looked at her sisters who didn't stop looking at the room where Lauren was talking to her brothers and she felt like she should tell them about what she and Lauren talked in her bedroom about the safety. Because even if she didn't know for real what Lauren was thinking she felt thatconnected to the doctor that she nearly could tell about what the Lewis brothers were talking.<p>

"Calm down" said Bo. "I can feel your worry, but it's ok"

"I know it's just this feeling..." said Tamsin.

"Yeah... it's like everything is changing" muttered Kenzi.

Bo looked at them with a smile sitting on the table while she heard the Lewis laughing in the other room that made her happy. It seemed that her lover was doing well in the talk with her brothers and she could felt her happiness in her heart making her feel confident about their plans.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Tamsin looking again at the door.

"Probably..." started Bo.

"How to make Dyson and Hale, fae" said Lauren behind them.

The sisters looked where Lauren stood with her brothers behind them. They showed goofy smiles and that made the sister happy because it seemed that they were happy with whatever Lauren had planned for them.

"Wait a moment..." said Kenzi suddenly.

"Yeah... it's not the same procedure you had, right?" said Tamsin. "Because Laure you way was a little..."

"Don't worry, that was purely mine" smiled Lauren while Bo threw her a look. "I was going to look for a way to make the serum safe for them"

Tamsin relaxed and Kenzi smiled as they were given the opportunity to be with the men they loved without have to worry about their life spam and unwanted attacks from other faes.

"But before I need to do my own job in controlling this tigress inside me, " said Lauren looks at herself. "The bad thing is that I don't have any clothes to put on for training"

"I can give you something, " said Bo takes her hand.

"You think?" said Lauren is looking between her body and Bo's. "I don't think they fit me...I mean, you're sexy as hell, have a body for sin and I have... this"

Bo's eyes flashed blue while she took Lauren's body closer to hers and looked at her eyes, making Lauren felt as if she was burning inside.

"Girls... time out" said Dyson.

"We need to go before this room explodes" laughed Hale.

And even if Lauren knew they were leaving, she didn't even say goodbye while Bo took her back to her room help her to prepare for her training, giving her some work out to start on, the type of workout she needed now more than ever.

**-Faegance-**

_**Two months later...**_

Taft laughed, finally he had all he needed to end the Lewis family for once and all. He only had to wait for the perfect moment to catch, the brothers and then... all them would be in his hands.

"Where are they going to train..." asked Taft to one of the young fae in front of him.

"At...at the park, " said one of them trembling.

Taft grabbed the boy by the neck and gave him a look of he found him, he was talking about the Lewis with a friend, but the friend took off and now he was alone in his hands, telling him all he wanted to know about the Lewis, the McCorrigans and the changes they planned to bring to the fae world.

"Is that all?" asked Taft.

"I don't know anything else... please, let me go..." said the boy.

Taft smiled before he moved his hand and snapped the boy's neck, letting him fall to the ground as the scientist took his jacket and decided that it was finally time to put his plan on.

* * *

><p>Dyson asked Tamsin to let him do this alone with his brother and sister and she let him do it even when he could see her worried eyes and feel the necessity to take care of him all the time. But he was sure about this, he needed to take this chance with Lauren and Hale alone.<p>

That's why Hale asked the same to Kenzi who accepted but didn't like the idea and Lauren kissedBo goodbye, telling her something about finishing the bond with their powers when she came back.

"Ok, boys. We're here." said Lauren. "Are you ready?"

"Of course..." said Dyson.

"I only hope this works." said Hale.

The last two months they have been training and investigate the formula till Lauren with Silas and Aife found a way to stop the corruption in the human cells and make the transformation morebearable for them.

It was a way that didn't kill the cells, but transformed them into fee cells without making the subject any harm.

Lauren took all the precautions for her brothers, of course, and she did the experiment over a thousand times before wanting to try the formula with them, but now she was sure and with a smile she looked at the little box where she had the three needles she inyected her brothers, laughing when they cried in pain and making fun of them as she told them that her transformation into fae was far worst.

But now was all done and now they wanted to know what type of fae they were as Lauren choose the specs for them and they trusted her with their lives.

"Focus, guys... try to let your mind and soul become one." muttered Lauren.

The brothers closed their eyes, making Lauren smile when, suddenly, she felt a strong energy coming their way and then she saw a shadow who took her brothers away from her while they lost focus and looked at her in surprise.

"Dyson!" "Hale!" shouted Lauren.

"You want them, tigress!" shouted Taft with a smile. "Come to the Gold Tower to get them!"

Lauren let a raged roar while she tried to get to her brothers who were fighting to get free of Taft's hold, but Taft threw her a blow and she fell to the ground heavily seeing him disappear with her brothers without her being able to stop him.

_You win, asshole... I'm going to destroy you and save my brothers... I promise..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Solo Act**

Lauren ran back to the McCorrigan mansion. She didn't wanted to put Bo or any of them in any danger but she needed their help now more than ever guiding her through their world.

"Lauren?" asked Aife instantly worried. "...what's wrong?"

"Taft kidnapped my brothers." said the tigress without looking at Bo and her sister who came behind her. "...he said that I had to go to the Golden Tower to save them. Tell me who to get there."

Aife turned pale while she went to call Silas letting the doctor alone with the sisters that didn't wasted any time asking her the questions about her brothers abduction.

"I don't know, Tamsin. He came out of nowhere when I was trainning them in activing their powers." said Lauren. "I couldn't stop him."

"It's not your fault." muttered Bo kissing her forehead. "...don't worry. We are getting them back."

"Not we, Bo." said Lauren looking at her lover. "...I'm going to do what he wants. I'll turn myself in and end this war."

She had to do it not only for her, but for her brothers and to protect the woman she loved and her sisters.

"You won't go alone...I won't let you go alone." said Bo.

"If I go with you or with someone else, he could hurt my brothers..." said Lauren trying to make Bo understand her point.

"She's right." said Silas appearin in the living room with Aife behind him.

Bo turned to see her father while she tried to find a reason for this to be a crazy and suicidal idea. She didn't wanted to let Lauren go alone, not even if her brothers were in danger and they were being stuborn about it.

"But dad..." said Bo.

"No is no, Bo." said her father. "...the golden tower is not a place you want to go and you will not get in there."

Lauren looking at him and smiled. She wanted to be surrounded by Bo every moment but this was her fight, her end and she had to do it for the good of everyone, specially for the good of the person who meant the world to her.

"I don't care what they say...you're not going alone." promised Bo.

But this time even if she wanted, Lauren was unable to believe in Bo's words.

* * *

><p>Hale woke up in a dark place, only the stone shined thanks to the brilliant moon and he couldn't remenber who he got there or why.<p>

"Finally..."

He recognized Taft's voice while he tried to focus his eyes on him, seeing the mad scientist who had his brother unconscious chained to a wall.

"Dyson!" shouted Hale.

"Calm down, boy. Your brother is only taking a nap." said Taft. "He's though even for torture."

"Son of a bitch..." growled Hale.

"Your sister is coming to save you so get comfy because this time we are going to finish this without interruptions."

Hale looked at him furious. He knew Taft was going to kill them and there was no way of this ending well for anyone less if Lauren came and he was ready to stop her.

"You're not gonna make it, Taft." said Hale. "If we don't stop you, the McCorrigans will."

"I doub it seeing at those idiots let their emotions run wild all the time." said Taft. "They will be desvastated by your deaths so it will be very easy to take them down."

Hale knew he was right. He saw before the McCorrigans unable to do anything when their emotions were out of control and part of him blamed himself to be a weakness for them and become a bait that Taft could use against them in the end.

Making him ask himself if they would be better off without him and his brother and sister.

"They'll find a way...I know it..." muttered Hale.

But even if he was saying this, he wasn't so sure because without being able to activate his powers he could do nothing against him.

**-Faegance-**

Lauren stood in the middle of the meeting that Silas called with him, Aife, Trick and Thomas who called Vex and Bruce to help her while they made sure that Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi didn't knew anything about what they were planning behind their backs.

"So the best way to get in is...through the front doors." said Lauren looking at the maps.

"Yeah...I hope Taft's doesn't get and army, he lost a lot of allies and besides, I think he is the only one who want to kill you." said Silas.

"Ok, let's do it." said Lauren.

"Lauren, you have to be careful." said Trick. "Taft is powerful and his ability to disappear or make himself smoke could be dangerous for you."

"That's why we are going with you."

Lauren looked behind her where Thomas, Bruce and Vex stood ready to go with her. They were dark fae and surely they will know where this golden tower was and they have enough experience in fight to help her but still...she didn't wanted them to get hurt.

"I don't think is a good idea." said Lauren. "I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"We want to help, Lauren." said Thomas taking her hand.

Vex touched her back making her look at him as the mesmer closed his eyes thinking of Evony one last time.

"He killed someone close to me." said Vex. "I want to make him pay for that, just as Bruce wants."

She looked at them and finally agreed to bring them to the fight because she really needed all the help she could get and because if something happened to her, they could bring her brothers back home safe.

"Let's go then." said Bruce.

"Wait...what about Bo and her sisters?" asked Lauren a little worried. "They're not going to be happy when they find out this."

"We handle it, Lauren. They have to understand the risk for them to go in there, not when their emotions are like this."

"Emotions?" asked Lauren. "I know they're affected but..."

"You don't understand, Lauren." said Silas. "The humans always live with emotions and that's good but for us, having them mean have a weak spot our enemies could use to attack us."

"Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi had them since forever but with you apperance, their emotions ran wild." said Trick taking her hands in his. "We are sure that Taft knows it and want to use it against them. That's why we don't want them going."

Lauren looked at him feeling a little nervous right now when she realized that she could be a weakness for Bo. She didn't want to be that, she wanted her precious succubus brave and strong, she didn't wanted to see her like the time she died.

"Take care of them..." muttered Lauren.

"Be careful and good luck." said Silas.

Lauren gave him a little smile before she got out the house with Thomas, Vex and Bruce. She couldn't say goodbye to Bo because she was gonna do everything to come back to her and with her brothers and because, right now, she needed time apart from her to come to terms with her being the succubus weakness.

"You're ok?" asked Thomas as they jumped in the car.

"Yeah...sure..." muttered Lauren.

The doctor looked one more time throught the window at the same time that Bo looked outside of her room locking her eyes with the tigress as Lauren told her all she needed with her now golden eyes.

_I love you and I can't put you in danger..._

_Everything is going to be ok, I'll bring them back..._

_I'm sorry to be a bruden to you..._

The car came to life this time to get Lauren to a fight with her nemesis without Bo and without knowing what the future had for her in the store but at least, she knew that her succubus and her sisters will be safe from now on.

And that's the only peace she needed right now.

Bo nearly madre her father's office door explode while she got in with Kenzi and Tamsin behind her. The three of them were angry and his father looked that them with worry written all on his face.

_Why I had to tell them about our emotions..._

It that moment it seemed a good choices but now he had time to think about it Silas understood that their emotions weren't bad, that the humans helped them to be better and he just make them look like a burden.

"I'm an idiot..." muttered Silas to himself.

"Dad!"

Bo's voice made Silas turn to see his daughters that seemed very angry while they waited for some explanation.

"Ysabeau...it had to be done." said Silas.

"It had to be done!?" shouted the succubus. "You let her go to rescue her brothers alone!" "How could you do that!?"

"Calm down, daughter. She's with Bruce, Vex and Thomas." said the king.

"But we're not with her." said Kenzi behind Bo. "Dad...this is important for us too."

"Their our mates, dad and you let Lauren go to a trap." said Tamsin.

Silas knew all that but he was sure that there was any other way to do this. Someone had to try and save those boys but not his daughters, they were too important to be in any dangerous place.

"Girls, you need to trust me on this. Lauren is strong and she will come back with Dyson and Hale." said Silas.

But even he had his doubts because their enemy this time was Taft and he never know what he could use against the Lewis. Either way, he couldn't let Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi go knowing he will be putting the future of the fae in danger if something happened to them.

_Sometimes being a king sucks..._

He had to ensure the life of his people even if for exchange he had to give up some other lifes in order to restore the peace.

"If something happens,dad..." said Bo deadly serious. "...if Lauren don't come back to me or Tamsin and Kenzi lose their mates. I won't forgive you, ever."

She left the room with her sister while Silas the de anxiety of her words hauting him and felt Aife hugging him from behind trying to calm him dow.

Something impossible because he felt like he just betrayed his daughters and his friends.

"I choose the fae over the humans, Aife..." muttered Silas.

Aife hugged him close and tried to give him some strenght while he breathed and hope that taking the right decision as a king could be enough for now even if he felt ashamed for nearly sent those humans to their death.

**-Faegance-**

Lauren asked Thomas to park the car in front the doors of the tower and got out of the car followed by the three men who she stopped just before getting into the set up she knew Taft prepared for her using her brothers.

"I'm sure that Taft already know that we are here so Bruce, I need you guarding this front door. Don't fight, just warn us if something happens."

"Yes, boss." said Bruce.

"Vex and Thomas. I want you to hide around here and stay alert if something tries to attack, like I told Bruce, if something happen, warn me." continued Lauren.

"Sure." said Vex.

"As you wish, Lauren." said Thomas. "You're going after Taft?"

She wanted to do it with all her heart. She wanted to beat him and kill him but her priorities changed and she needed to save her brothers first.

"I want to save my brothers, Thomas." asnwered Lauren. "But if Taft can be taken, I will do it."

"I understand, good luck." said Thomas looking suddenly shy. "...and be careful, ok? There's people here that needs you...the three of you."

Lauren smiled before she turned and walked inside the tower with Thomas words giving her a warm feeling in her heart.

"I'll do what I can, my friend..." muttered Lauren.

"Finally..." said a voice over her.

Lauren's blood ran cold when the lights made her see what Taft did to her brothers who stood there, tied and hurt while that monster smiled devilish at her.

"Let's end this now." growled Lauren knowing that she couldn't control her beast anymore.

This time, she was ending this war forever.


End file.
